Endless Dream
by LuxuryCrew
Summary: La rivalidad entre Miss Aubrey y Emilia ha superado limites, provocando cambios en los pensamientos y las acciones de Miss Aubrey. La diva y el rompecorazones Angel parecen cambiar de rumbo, ¿Qué va a pasar con Lush Crew?
1. El Enfrentamiento

Hola, este es mi primer FanFic, espero les guste (a menos a los fanáticos del Dance Central y de Lush Crew), espero opiniones!

Ask: LuxuryCrew (por sugerencias y/o curiosidades)

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El Enfrentamiento.**

Todo comenzó en un Club Nocturno llamado Xatu, era reconocido por ser concurrido por gente de clase alta y gran glamour, y por supuesto, era el lugar perfecto para Miss Audrey, quien había organizado ir con Angel luego de sus arduos días de trabajo en la DCI. Por dentro era enorme, una extensa pista de baile, asientos cómodos de piel de oso, luces de colores y láseres moviéndose al ritmo de la música pop y electrónica, una larga barra de bebidas exóticas y lo mejor de todo: Batallas de baile. Ambos apenas entraron la gente comenzó a rodearlos, las chicas se derretían por la piel Latina del apuesto Angel pero los muchachos se sentían exaltados por la sensualidad y hermosura de Miss Aubrey diciéndole miles de halagos e invitaciones para pasar la noche con ellos, pero Angel no iba a permitirlo.

Angel: Mi princesa, por que no vamos a ponernos cómodos en el sector VIP?

Miss Aubrey: Tienes razón, ya me siento exhausta por tanta atención y apenas comienza la noche.

El Sector VIP solo era para dos personas y se necesitaba previa reservación para ocuparla, pero para Miss Aubrey, eso no fue ningún problema. Tenía vista a toda la pista y acceso rápido al segundo piso del lugar, un bartender privado, aire acondicionado, refrigerios en la mesa, y lo mejor, al ser los VIP de la noche, podían pedirle al DJ cualquier canción y el tendría que pasarla, ambos tomaron asiento y pidieron unas bebidas, Angel pidió un Speed (Bebida Energética) y Miss Aubrey pidió un Daikiri. Ambos comenzaron a beber y a charlar por un momento.

Angel- Me gusto mucho la Misión que nos asignaron, me hubiera gustado estar un poco mas, allí era el rey.

Miss Aubrey- Habla por ti, Angel. Mi cabello era horrible, y los pasos de baile eran terribles, por suerte, los volví mas perfectos para esa época y tampoco me hagas hablar del atuendo que llevaba puesto.

Angel- Para mi, mi princesa, estabas radiante, igualmente, siempre lo estas.

Miss Aubrey- Como digas...

Pronto comenzó a sonar Mr. Saxobeat de Alexandra Stan, y Miss Aubrey se puso de pie, Angel ya sabia que significaba eso, era tiempo de apoderarse de la pista de baile. Ambos se colocaron en el centro, todo el mundo comenzó a verlos bailar, y allí comenzaron los aplausos, los halagos, todos adorándolos a su alrededor. Miss Aubrey estaba muy feliz, Angel también, ambos aman la atención pero mas la adoran cuando hacen lo que aman. Cuando termino la canción, hicieron su pose final y todos enloquecieron, gritándoles y aplaudiendo por su forma de bailar, pronto comenzó a sonar On The Floor de Jenifer López ft Pitbull y aparecieron dos conocidos frente a ellos preparados para bailar, eran Emilia y, un poco mas atrás, Bodie. Miss Aubrey miro indiferente, sin embargo, Emilia sonreía desafiante, Angel pensó en ese momento: "Si sigue con eso, estará por hacer la 3ra Guerra Mundial... contra mi Princesa".Ambos comenzaron a bailar, la gente gritaba enloquecida por tal química y conexión que había entre ellos, Aubrey cruzada de brazos los miraba sin sorprenderse y Angel trataba de no mirar a sus amigos...ni a Miss Aubrey. Cuando terminaron, hicieron su clásico choque de puños como celebración, Emilia y Aubrey se miraban fijamente, mientras que Bodie y Angel trataban de mantener distancia de la situación. Pero todo colapso cuando Aubrey fue a hacerle frente a Emilia.

Miss Aubrey: ¿Que crees que estas haciendo?

Emilia: Vine a divertirme, ¿Acaso crees que te soy una amenaza?

Miss Aubrey: ¿Tu?, no me hagas reír, tengo la mayor racha de perfección en la DCI, no hay nada que puedas hacer contra mi.

Emilia: ¿Crees que la perfección en los pasos de baile te hacen mejor? TU no me hagas reír, no tienes el record ni el mejor tiempo en baile en la DCI, no durarías mas de tres canciones seguidas, te falta FISICO.

Miss Aubrey: ¡¿Me estas desafiando?!

Emilia: Tómatelo como tu quieras "Miss Aubrey", pero digamos que si no piensas hacer algo ahora, tomare eso como que el publico ya eligió a los mejores.

Miss Aubrey: Esta bien, pero esta vez bailaremos solo tú y yo, sin nuestros compañeros. Será un uno a uno.

Emilia: Que frívola, Miss Aubrey, ¿Acaso quieres mostrarle a todos que eres incapaz de amar a alguien alejando a tu único hombre de tu lado?

Miss Aubrey enfureció y empujo a Emilia -¡Retráctate de lo que acabas de decir!

Emilia se puso roja de la furia pero cuando iba a acercarse a Miss Aubrey, Bodie la sostuvo por detrás.

Bodie: Emilia, ¿Porque siempre que quieres una batalla de baile tienes que conseguirla por las malas?

Emilia: ¡No lo estoy haciendo por las malas!

Bodie: ¡Claro que si!, Miss Aubrey no habría reaccionado así si no la hubieras molestado.¿Que te dijo, Miss Aubrey?

Miss Aubrey: ...Nada, ahora por favor, tu y Angel abandonen la pista, haremos un uno a uno.

Angel: Yo no iré a ningún lado, Mi Princesa ¿Que ocurre?, ¿Que fue lo que te dijo para que reacciones así?

Miss Aubrey: ...Nada y no te preocupes, solo déjame sola.

Angel: ...Esta bien...- Acercándose a su oído- Pero después tendrás que decirme lo que te dijo...

Un enorme círculo se formo, solo dejando de frente a Miss Aubrey y a Emilia, había una luz verde iluminando a Emilia y otra roja iluminando a Miss Aubrey. El DJ anuncio la batalla, seria un tema de música de 2 minutos y 30 segundos para cada participante, cuando apenas termina uno el otro participante comienz a bailar, en total, serian 6 canciones, aquella que se canse, equivoque o se caiga, será la perdedora y la quede en pie con estilo, será la ganadora.

DJ: ¡Las chicas de Lu$h Crew y Riptide comenzaran esta intensa batalla de baile! ¡Muy bien chicos, que comience la fiesta!

La gente se emociono y el DJ puso I Wanna Go de Britney Spears, con esa canción, era obvio que Miss Aubrey comenzaría. Demostrando sensualidad y glamour, Miss Aubrey era adorada por todos los muchachos del lugar, miraban idiotizados a la hermosa pelirroja, incluso Angel, no podían despegar los ojos de ella. Cuando termino, Miss Aubrey saludo triunfante, pero allí comenzó Moves Like Jagger de Maroon 5 y Emilia comenzó a moverse, ella demostraba más agilidad y ferocidad que Miss Aubrey, allí conquisto la atención de los chicos y de las chicas también. Termino haciendo el saludo de puño hacia Aubrey, para ver si ella se lo respondía, pero la ignoro por completo,Emilia triunfante camino a su lugar. Allí empezó All Fired Up de The Saturdays, Miss Aubrey comenzó con la intensidad y la perfección, todos parecían encantados, pero Angel tenía un mal presentimiento, sabia que esto no terminaría bien. Finalmente, Emilia comenzó nuevamente con Party Rock Anthem de LMFAO, allí ella demostró lo extremo, bailo de forma excepcional. Bodie adoraba ver a su chica bailar a su manera y que todo el mundo la adore, pero no le gustaba la forma en que Emilia conseguía las batallas con Miss Aubrey, esperaba que después de esto, las cosas entre ellas se calmen. Y así llego la ronda final, comenzó a sonar Please Don't Stop the Music de Rihanna (Official Dance Remix) para Miss Aubrey, sin embargo, empezó a sentir el cansancio, ya que ella y Angel ya habían bailado una canción antes de empezar con la competencia, ella no pensó que haría la diferencia. Aun así, Miss Aubrey empezó a esforzarse al máximo y resplandeció en la pista de baile, ella no podía perder, ella es la diosa del baile, le estaba prohibido perder y mucho menos contra Emilia. Al terminar, todos festejaron su baile, incluso ella misma se aplaudía, mirando triunfante a Emilia. Ahora era el turno Final de Emilia, y comenzó el tema Sandstorm de Darude, entonces bailo como si solo estuviera ella sola, la gente empezó a enloquecer y a impactarse por sus movimientos, Miss Aubrey estaba exhausta, pero no lo demostraba, Angel lo sabia y sabia que tendría que cargarla desde el auto a su cama, ya que en el camino seguramente se dormiría. Cuando todo termino, la gente aplaudió por unos 2 minutos por lo increíble de la competencia.

DJ: ¡WOW, ESTAS CHICAS SON LO MAXIMO, ASI SE BAILA! ¿Y BIEN MUCHACHOS, QUIEN VA A SER LA GANADORA: MISS AUBREY O EMILIA?! GRITEN POR SU FAVORITA!

Todos gritaban sus nombres, por un lado era Aubrey y por el otro lado era Emilia. Bodie y Angel se miraron confusos por no entender exactamente al publico, mientras que Aubrey y Emilia se miraban frente a frente, como si solo estuvieran ellas dos. Pero todo termino cuando un enorme guardia de seguridad tomo a Emilia por los hombros.

Guardia: ¡TU Y TU AMIGUITO ESTAN COLADOS, TIENEN QUE LARGARSE AHORA!

Emilia: ¡Oh No!

Bodie: ¡Oye viejo, no toques a mi chica! - Empujando al guardia para que la deje ir.

Bodie y Emilia comenzaron a correr por medio de la multitud buscando alguna salida de emergencia, sin embargo, todos los guardias las bloquearon, cuando llegaron al final del lugar quedaron rodeados y ambos fueron agarrados. Cuando pasaron cerca de Aubrey y Angel, Emilia le pidió a Miss Aubrey que dijera que eran sus amigos.

Emilia- ¡Aubrey, diles a estos idiotas que somos tus amigos!

Miss Aubrey- ...Lo siento, pero no hablo con desconocidos...-Dijo seriamente.

Emilia- ¡Traidora!- Comenzando a forcejear con el guardia, pero fue en vano.

Ambos fueron arrojados con fuerza fuera del club, Bodie se levanto rápidamente para ayudar a Emilia, quien estaba sentada en el piso.

Bodie: Em, ¿Estas bien?

Emilia: ...Esa traidora, ¿Como pudo no ayudarnos?,¿Como se puede ser tan orgullosa y no ayudar a tus amigos?

Bodie: Olvídalo ya, Emilia. Si ella no quiso ayudarnos fue porque se molesto por la competencia, o quizá por lo que le dijiste.

Emilia: No le dije nada malo, solo le dije la verdad, que ella no sea capaz de verlo es su problema. De todas formas...me las pagara.

Bodie: Por favor, Emilia, cálmate.-Dijo tomándole de las manos- Todo esta bien, estuviste increíble...de no haber sido echados habrías ganado sin dudas. Ahora vamos por algo para comer y luego vamos a casa.

Emilia: De acuerdo.

Emilia no olvidaría lo que paso esta noche y Miss Aubrey tampoco lo dejara pasar.


	2. Conflictos Internos

Pregunten en caso de sugerencias o dudas.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Conflictos Internos  
**

Miss Aubrey salió enfurecida del Club, Angel la siguió, pidió las llaves del auto, abrió la puerta del acompañante para que ella se siente y luego arranco.

Angel: Mi princesa, ¿Que ocurre?

Miss Aubrey: Nada, Angel, te dije que lo olvidaras.

Angel: No después de como reaccionaste, es la primera vez que veo que empujas a otra persona, debió decirte algo fuerte para que te pongas así...Por favor, Princesa, ¿que te dijo?

Miss Aubrey: Ella...- Aubrey no podía decirlo, ya que en cierta parte lo que dijo Emilia es verdad, la hirió, y mucho, pero no podía dejar que Angel lo supiera- ...dijo que mi padre no tenia ni un centavo, que solo era una "pose".

Angel: ¡Wow, princesa, ahora lo entiendo!, Sin embargo, estuviste perfecta, obviamente la victoria fue tuya.

Miss Aubrey: Por eso también estoy molesta, nadie gano, fue un esfuerzo en vano. El público no eligió a ninguna, y me enferma el pensar que fue un "empate".

Angel: Tranquila- Angel tomo su mano, ya que el semáforo estaba en rojo-Tu eres la maravillosa Miss Aubrey, la reina del baile, es una tontería el pensar que alguien puede superarte...Eres la mejor.

Miss Aubrey probablemente lo ignoraría pero en esta ocasión la caricia y compañía de Angel eran perfectas, era justamente lo que necesitaba, sin embargo, ella quedo simplemente callada mirando sus manos juntas por varios segundos, sin decir nada. Finalmente reacciono y vio el semáforo en verde. Miss Aubrey se alejo y se cruzo de brazos pero Angel seguía mirándola a los ojos.

Miss Aubrey: ¡Angel reacciona, el semáforo esta en verde!

Angel: ¡Eh si, lo siento mi Princesa!, Por cierto, ¿Quieres ir por algo de comer o estas bien?

Miss Aubrey: Estoy exhausta, estamos cerca del Puerto, vallamos al Yate.

Angel: ...Esta bien.- Dijo extrañado.

Era la primera vez que Aubrey permitía que Angel solo vaya a su Yate tan tarde ,y de noche. Todo quedo en silencio durante el viaje, cuando Angel volteo a verla, se había dormido, "Eres una Señorita muy apasionada" pensó el. Era extraño, pero era todo muy perfecto, así que Angel mantuvo la calma hasta que llegaron, aunque sentía mucha emoción. Cuando llegaron, el la despertó suavemente y subieron al Yate, Aubrey fue a ponerse cómoda a su alcoba, Angel mientras tanto buscaba provisiones, encontró mucho sushi y una botella de champagne."Esto le encantara a mi Chica" pensó el Latino. Angel iba a tocar la puerta, pero estaba entre abierta dejando ver a Miss Aubrey frente a su espejo, pero no se estaba viendo, estaba mirando hacia otra dirección, con una expresión de dolor, eso era aun mas extraño, ella siempre se fija en su apariencia y se contempla a si misma si hay un espejo, "¿Que demonios dijo Emilia para que Miss Aubrey cambie de esa forma?" pensó Angel.

Angel: Princesa, ¿Que pasa?

Miss Aubrey: Angel...-Dijo sorprendida- Nada, encontraste algo para comer?

Angel: Si, encontré Sushi y una botella de Champagne para acompañar, espero sea de tu agrado.

Miss Aubrey: Es perfecto, justo lo que necesito.

Angel preparo todo en una pequeña mesa de la habitación de Miss Aubrey, con velas y un mantel, todo se veía realmente bien para haber sido hecho de golpe, era un momento que Angel valoraba cada segundo y Miss Aubrey disimuladamente también.

Miss Aubrey: Angel...

Angel: Si...Mi Princesa? – Respondió anonadado, una voz armoniosa salia de la hermosa boca de Miss Aubrey.

Miss Aubrey: Siempre serás mi compañero, sin importar lo que pase. Lu$h Crew es lo que somos, si uno se va...ya no seremos nosotros mismos...

Angel: Nunca iré a ningún lado, Preciosa, siempre estaré aquí contigo, no solo por Lu$h Crew sino por ti. Nunca te abandonare, sin importar lo que suceda- Levantando una copa de Champagne- ¿Esta bien?.

Miss Aubrey: Por supuesto- También levantando una copa- lo mismo digo.

Ambos brindaron por eso, pero en realidad, lo habían prometido.

Luego de la cena, Angel levanto todo y lo dejo en la cocina, lo lavaría por la mañana, ahora estaba exhausto, cuando volvió al cuarto de Miss Aubrey, ella ya estaba dormida en su cama, pero en un costado dejando un lugar para el. Anonadado por lo que veía se puso cómodo y se recostó a su lado, no podía dejar de mirarla, era una belleza, piel suave y blanca, cabello pelirrojo con bucles perfectos y con un cuerpo muy seductor, con grandes curvas y buenos senos. Su corazón latía desenfrenadamente, se estaba acercando cada vez más a los labios de Miss Aubrey."Tus labios deben saber a miel" pensaba Angel, finalmente sus labios se unieron con los suyos, su máximo deseo se había cumplido, había llegado a la boca de su amada Princesa. Era una sensación única, sintió un estallido en su interior, fuego en el estomago, sus neuronas daban vueltas y sus hormonas se estaban descontrolando. No se percato de que intensifico el beso, sus bocas no podían estar mas unidas, el quería mas, esta ligera sensación rápidamente se convirtió en una brusca adicción que no podía interrumpirse. Pero fue entonces cuando Miss Aubrey se despertó, abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver como Angel la besando y el ni siquiera lo habia respiración comenzó a ser mas rápida, su pecho subía y bajaba constantemente.

Quedo inmóvil, petrificada, lo cual era en contra de lo que ella era, sus mejillas comenzaron a ponerse rojas, "¿Porque no puedo detenerlo?,¡¿Porque no puedo moverme?!" pensaba desconcertada, era una pelea entre lo que ella es y lo que ella pretende ser, ella no podía estar con Angel pero el beso la hacia querer mas. Esa barrera de "el rompecorazones y la diva" se había quebrado, pero entonces resonó una frase en su interior "No puedes amar a nadie", eso hizo que Aubrey empujara a Angel.

Angel: ¡Princesa! Yo...

Miss Aubrey: ¡Angel, vete! - Decía molesta, mientras lo empujaba mas hacia la puerta - ¡Baja del bote y lárgate!

Angel: ¡Por favor mi Princesa, no te pongas así, p-perdóname!

Miss Aubrey: ¡N-no, no voy a perdonarte jamás! ¡Nunca sentiré lo que tu sientes por mi, así que deja de molestarme ya! ¡Nos veremos! de nuevo en la DCI! ¡Cuando nos llamen para otra misión, hasta entonces, no quiero volver a verte!

Miss Aubrey lo empujo fuera de su habitación y cerro con llave la puerta. Angel gritaba desde el otro lado que por favor lo perdone, pero fue en vano, pero lo que el no sabia es que del otro lado de la puerta Miss Aubrey estaba apoyada de espalda cruzada de brazos derramando lagrimas en silencio.

Angel: ¡Princesa! ¡Por favor ábreme y dime que sucede!

Miss Aubrey: ¡Lárgate!

Angel finalmente se resigno, adolorido y despechado, se fue. Miss Aubrey seco sus lagrimas y se acostó nuevamente, sin embargo todo esto fue por culpa de Emilia y su complejo de superioridad, había tocado un tema muy profundo para Miss Aubrey, para colmo la hizo poner en una situación terrible con Angel. Esto sin duda marcaría un conflicto muy grave entre ambas, la batalla había terminado, pero la guerra recién comenzaba.


	3. Rencores

Capitulo 3: Rencores

Pasaron dos semanas desde el incidente entre Emilia y Miss Aubrey, la DCI volvía a pedir la ayuda de sus agentes más importantes para una nueva misión. En el Cuartel Central se encontraban la Agente Lima y el Agente Rasa, esperando a los agente que habían llamado especialmente para esta misión, y también, para darle la bienvenida a uno nuevo. Eran las 16:30 de la tarde, Angel fue el primero en llegar, pero estaba solo lo cual fue extraño para Lima y Rasa ya que el era siempre el que llevaba a todos lados a Miss Aubrey. Poco después llegaron Bodie y Emilia, la situación estaba algo tensa con Angel allí, pero la DCI no sabía lo que había pasado y preferían que siguiera así.

Rasa: ¿Donde esta Aubrey?, ya casi es la hora, ella nunca ha llegado tarde.

Angel: Tranquilo, ya esta en camino.

Lima: ¿Porque no esta contigo? Son compañeros, es extraño que no hayan venido juntos.

Angel: Miss Aubrey estaba hablando con su padre de algo importante, no quería entrometerme.

Mintió Angel, pero sonó convincente para ambos agentes, así que permanecieron esperando. Bodie miro molesto a Emilia, ella volteo a otra dirección, algo le pasaba a Miss Aubrey y Bodie pensó que seria por la culpa de Emilia, la tomo por los hombros y comenzaron a platicar en voz baja mas apartados de los demás.

Bodie: Em, deberías pedirle perdón a Miss Aubrey por lo que paso.

Emilia: Yo no hice nada, ella debería disculparse por haberme empujado, ella comenzó.

Bodie: Yo estoy seguro que dijiste algo para provocarla, así que deja de ocultármelo.

Emilia: Yo hablare si ella quiere hacerlo, y si quiere problemas, yo también los querré.

Bodie: Aquí vamos de nuevo...

Ya a las 16:54, Miss Aubrey finalmente hizo su aparición con su traje de la DCI, Angel amaba ese traje, era el más sexy de todos. Una enorme tensión se sentía en el cuarto. La rabia que sentían Miss Aubrey y Emilia era enorme pero no podían hablar de lo que había ocurrido, por lo cual, simplemente no emitieron ninguna palabra. Se coloco junto a Angel, pero ambos no se miraron ni se dijeron ni una palabra. Bodie y Emilia lo notaron y se miraron confundidos, eso les sorprendió ya que Angel siempre le decía mil halagos apenas entraba y Miss Aubrey platicaba de TODOS los concursos que había ganado mientras no estaba en la DCI. Ya con ambos Crew, el Agente Rasa comenzó a hablar.

Rasa: Muy bien muchachos, algo extraño a estado sucediendo con los DJ's mas famosos alrededor del mundo. Al momento de dar sus conciertos un enorme virus infecta la maquinaria haciendo que se estropee y que el DJ's no pueda crear ni hacer música.

Lima: Los lugares en los cuales el virus aparece esta ocupado por una gran cantidad de energía positiva de la gente. Tenemos los países en los cuales las probabilidades son más Altas. Sus objetivos son Francia, Japón y Alemania.

Rasa: Lu$h Crew, ustedes irán a Francia y Riptide ira a Alemania. Apenas estén allí, les enviaremos hora y lugar del concierto, junto con las entradas VIP para estar atentos a todo.

Bodie: Pero ¿Y quien se encargara de Japón?

Rasa: ...Nuestro nuevo agente, adelante, pasa.

Una puerta se abrió, y se encontraba en su nuevo traje de la DCI el hijo del , Oblio. Todos miraron confundidos y molestos, ellos fueron enviados a la prehistoria junto con sus otros compañeros para morir, y después de todo eso, ¿Oblio era perdonado?.

Lima: Saluden al nuevo agente de la DCI, Oblio.

Emilia: ¡Wow!, esperen un momento, estuvimos a punto de morir por culpa de este sujeto y su padre ¿Y ustedes lo traen como si nada?

Oblio: Como sabrán, en esos momentos yo estaba bajo el mismo control mental que los demás, por lo cual no sabia lo que estaba haciendo así que en nombre de mi padre y mío les pido perdón por las acciones que hemos hecho, espero lo acepten.

Emilia: Como quieras.

Bodie: Esta bien.

Miss Aubrey: Ya que.

Angel: Muy bien, supongo.

Rasa: Oblio se encargara de Japón, cuando la misión halla terminado se lo comunicaremos al resto de los Agentes.

Lima: Prepárense para salir el viernes a las 11 PM, Jets Privados de la DCI los estarán esperando en el aeropuerto. Estén todos allí reunidos a las 10:30 para los últimos detalles.

Rasa: Ahora prepárense para una sesión de práctica. Menos Oblio, el ya ha practicado y aprendido los movimientos característicos de Japón y del DJ's que va a estar allí. Lu$h Crew ustedes irán a la Sala de Entrenamiento A y Riptide ira a la Sala de Entrenamiento B, allí están los pasos de baile junto con las canciones de los DJ's que irán a ver.

Lima: Buena suerte con esos movimientos.

* * *

Ambos Crews se dirigían a sus respectivas salas en un completo silencio, cada uno estaba a punto ingresar pero Bodie decidió romper la tensión.

Bodie: Bueno basta, deben ponerle fin a esta horrible tensión.

Angel: ¡Lo lamento mucho Mi Princesa, nunca quise hacerte sentir mal!.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Angel, Emilia y Bodie estaban confundidos, pero Miss Aubrey algo sonrojada comprendía el porque de la disculpa, volteo la mirada hacia otro lado tratando de evitarlo pero no pudo.

Miss Aubrey: No te preocupes, Angel, yo también fui algo dura contigo.

Angel: Tranquila Mi Princesa, todo esta bien.

Bodie: Muy bien...no se que halla sido eso, PERO me refería al conflicto que hay entre estas dos señoritas.

Emilia: Dios, B, ya de deja eso.

Angel: Eso es cierto, tengo la sensación de que tuviste algo que ver con la reacción de Miss Aubrey en el Club.

Emilia: Lo único que hice fue decirle la realidad de ciertas cosas, que ella sea sensible es cosa suya. Pero no se preocupen, Miss Aubrey te perdono por haberme empujado.

Miss Aubrey: En ningún momento me disculpe contigo y no pienso hacerlo.

Fue entonces que ambas se fulminaron con la mirada, demostrando una gran ira. Angel y Bodie temían por ellas... y por ellos mismos.

Emilia: Eres una frívola y ahora también eres una traidora, ¡¿Porque rayos no nos ayudaste en el Club?!

Miss Aubrey: No tenia ninguna razón para hacerlo, ustedes dos no saben manejar el Glamour de un sitio VIP, y mucho menos tu, querida.

Emilia:¡No me llames "querida", MISS Aubrey!, ¡Podrían habernos metido a prisión!

Miss Aubrey: ¿Y cual es el problema?, has estado allí ya en dos ocasiones, es como un segundo hogar. - Al finar la frase, le guiño el ojo.

Emilia: ¡¿Crees que todo es una broma y que todo gira alrededor de ti?! ¡No eres mas que una niña de papi que no sabe lo que es el amor de verdad!

Miss Aubrey: ¡Tu no sabes nada sobre mi, Emilia!, ¡No tienes ningún derecho en decir esas cosas sobre mi! - Afirmo iracunda.

Emilia: ¡De hecho si!, ¡No sabes lo que es el amor porque nunca te amaron, tus padres te daban cualquier cosa que quisieras pero era para que no te entrometieras en sus vidas ni en sus carreras! ¡Eres un estorbo, como lo eres para tu familia, eres un estorbo para Angel!

Miss Aubrey se lleno de un gran dolor y una gran furia, la sangre hervía dentro de ella. Bodie coloco su mano sobre le hombro de Emilia y le dijo que ya termine con esto. Sin embargo, ella la aparto, Bodie se sorprendió.

Emilia: ¡Y hablando de familia, ¿ya se termino de romper por completo?

Miss Aubrey: Cállate, ¡No es mi culpa que yo aun siga teniendo padre y tu no!

Emilia se quedo helada, hacia tiempo que no hablaba de la muerte de su padre, ese comentario la perturbo mucho.

Emilia: ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR ESO DE NUEVO!

Esta vez, ella empujo a Miss Aubrey, Angel la sostuvo, Aubrey estaba por acercarse de nuevo a Emilia, pero Angel la abrazo dulcemente, puso sus brazos alrededor del estomago de Miss Aubrey, y Bodie, también abrazo a Emilia por la espalda para que se detengan. Ambas se miraron, pero ahora era con dolor y furia, finalmente ambos Crews sin decirse una palabra ingresaron a sus salas de entrenamiento. Esta fue la primera batalla de la guerra, nadie quería saber como seria el punto de ebullición de ella.


	4. La Verdad

Capitulo 4: La Verdad

Finalmente, Angel y Aubrey entraron en la habitación. La computadora principal les informo que el DJ que verán en Francia es David Guetta durante el Electrobreach Music Festival. También que tendrían que perfeccionar y aprender más de 7 canciones para poder obtener mayor poder en La Grabadora de Oro (Boomy) y por si llegan a haber algunos infiltrados.

C.P (Computadora Principal): Agentes Aubrey y Angel, estas son las canciones que deberán aprender: Titanium feat SIA, Love Is Gone fear Chris Willis, When Love Takes Over feat Kelly Rowland,One Love feat Estelle,Sexy Bitch feat Akon, She Wolf feat SIA y Sweat feat Snoop Dog.

Angel: Cielos, son demasiadas.

Miss Aubrey: En fin, de todas formas tenemos que aprenderlas.

Angel: Bueno, ¿Con cual deberíamos comenzar, Princesa?

Miss Aubrey: ¿Podrías decirnos cual es la canción con mayor dificultad?

C.P: Analizando...La Canción con mayor dificultad es She Wolf y la de menor dificultad es One Love.

Angel: ¿Crees que debamos empezar con la mas difícil, Cariño?

Miss Aubrey: Pues yo creo que si, aparte de que las otras serian pan comido.

Angel: Creo que es cierto, prepara la pista 6, Computadora.

C.P: Iniciando secuencia de entrenamiento.

Y así comenzó el entrenamiento, la canción tenía pasos realmente difíciles, llegando al punto de compararse con OMG pero no tan variada en movimientos, en aproximadamente una hora y 30 minutos les llevo aprender perfectamente toda la canción, lo cual era demasiado tiempo para ellos. Ya habiendo terminado esa canción comenzaron con Love Is Gone que le seguía en dificultad, pero un poco mas baja. Luego de mas de 4 horas de practica sin parar llego la canción Sexy Bitch y fue allí donde Angel perdió el control por completo, la coreografía era muy sensual, con movimientos provocativos y femeninos, obviamente en el se veían mal pero en Miss Aubrey eran perfectos, era como si la fuera hecha para ella, se veía demasiado sexy y aun mas con su traje de la DCI. Angel ya había escuchado la canción, y la letra también es algo picarona, pero no sabia que podía ser tan sensual.

Miss Aubrey: ¡Angel, concéntrate! ¿Porque estas ahí parado sin hacer nada?

Angel: ¡Ah si, lo siento, Cariño!

Miss Aubrey: ¿Porque estas tan distraído?

Angel: Pues a decir verdad, tu me tienes muy distraído, eres hermosa, mi Princesa.

Miss Aubrey: Si, lo se, en fin, podrás admirarme por el resto del día, por ahora concentrémonos en la canción.

Angel: Esta bien, Cariño. - Guiñando su ojo

Siguieron entrenando por 1 hora mas, ya que el máximo tiempo de entrenamiento en la DCI son de 6 horas, al terminar, llegaron a aprender todas las canciones. Cuando salieron estaban exhaustos y con hambre.

Miss Aubrey: Angel, vamos a tu departamento a ponernos cómodos.

Angel: Claro que si, Cariño.

* * *

Llegaron al Departamento de Angel que esta en el 4 piso de un edificio en la ciudad, ya era muy tarde, por lo cual Miss Aubrey pasaría la noche allí, lo bueno es que el Departamento de Angel ocupa TODO el piso y no hay molestia alguna. Ambos se pusieron cómodos. Angel se saco el abrigo y los zapatos, se tiro al sofá y encendió su televisión de plasma, mientras, Miss Aubrey fue por algo de beber, tomando un jugo de naranja que saco del refrigerador.

Angel: Cariño, ven, siéntanle, tenemos que hablar.

Miss Aubrey: ...Dime. - Dijo teniendo un mal presentimiento.

Angel: Preciosa, yo se que tubo que haber otra razón por la cual tu y Emilia están así de molestas y enojadas...Así que ya dime la verdad.

Miss Aubrey: Yo ya te dije lo que paso, Angel.

Angel: No, me mentiste, Princesa. Me di cuenta esta tarde cuando volviste a pelear con Emilia, todo era muy doloroso, para ambas, también por lo que le dijiste. Pero yo se que para que tu hablaras de esa forma te tubo que decir algo muy doloroso...Así que, dime la verdad, aunque sea esta vez, luego puedes mentirme todo lo que quieras.

Miss Aubrey: Angel...yo no creo que lo entiendas...y creo que es complicado para ambos el que tenga que decirlo...- Dijo sin mirarlo a la cara.

Angel: Por favor...

Miss Aubrey y Angel compartieron una mirada, una muy especial, era de confusión, de dolor, de pasión, Miss Aubrey sabia que no podía seguir mintiéndole a Angel.

Miss Aubrey: Veras, en el Club, yo le dije que compitiéramos ella y yo, como un uno a uno, pero ella... dijo que era un frívola y que lo hacia para demostrar que no puedo amar a nadie... y que alejaba al...

Miss Aubrey no podía completar la frase, pero sus miradas eran muy fuertes, era como si Angel pudiera ver dentro de ella, como si viera su alma. Era el límite para ella.

Miss Aubrey: Que alejaba de mí al único hombre...que amo.

Angel se congelo al escuchar el final de la frase. Ahora sus miradas mostraban nuevamente confusión, Miss Aubrey tenía un leve color rojizo en sus mejillas. Miss Aubrey se levanto bruscamente.

Miss Aubrey: Debo irme- Dirigiéndose a la puerta principal, pero Angel la sostuvo del brazo.

Angel: ¿Me amas? - Dijo exaltado, mirándola fijamente.

Miss Aubrey: Angel, por favor, debo irme... - Dijo apartando la mirada y forcejeando un poco.

Angel: Aubrey... ¿Me amas?- Dijo liberándola.

Una enorme tensión se sentía en la habitación, Angel puso sus dedos suavemente en el mentón de Miss Aubrey, haciendo que levante la mirada, provocando que se miren a los ojos. Hacia tanto tiempo ya de la última vez que la llamo por su nombre, solo lo decía cuando algo de gran seriedad ocurría. El silencio estuvo presente por varios segundos, hasta que finalmente Miss Aubrey... se quebró.

Miss Aubrey: Angel...- Dijo con una voz rota - ...Perdóname. - Derramando lagrimas frente a el.

Angel: Aubrey...

A Angel se le partió el corazón cuando vio a Miss Aubrey llorar, estaba cruzada de brazos, con los ojos bien cerrados, siempre era una Princesa, orgullosa y presuntuosa, amada por todos por su glamour, sensualidad y belleza, siempre sonriente y elegante, frívola e indiferente ante la gente que no le agradaba, y sobre todo, solitaria, Angel sabia de los problemas que tenían sus padres y sabia que a ella le costo crecer en un ámbito como ese, alejar a la gente es algo común en ella, probablemente, porque nunca le han enseñado como tratar con los demás. Angel la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Miss Aubrey: ¡Suéltame, Angel!- Derramando lagrimas.- ¡Te hice tanto daño, no me toques!

Angel: ¡No, yo te prometí jamás dejarte, nunca lo haré!, ¡Tu sabes que te amo, siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré mi Princesa!, ¡Tranquila!

Miss Aubrey: ¡¿Que no entiende?! ¡No merezco nada de ti, Angel, nunca te mereci!, ¡Siempre te lastime, y tu siempre...fuiste tan amable conmigo!

Angel: ¡Aubrey, nunca me importo eso, siempre me sentí feliz de tan solo estar contigo!... y sobre todo, si me mereces, te mereces tener a alguien que te ame y se preocupe por ti...Mi Princesa.

Miss Aubrey: Angel...basta...- Ella se estaba quebrando cada vez más.

Angel: Ya no llores, Cariño, tranquila, te perdono.

Miss Aubrey lloraba, lloraba de ira, de dolor y de tristeza en los brazos de Angel, ella también lo abrazo de forma apasionada. Derramaba lagrimas por su horrible comportamiento hacia el, por todo el dolor que ella le causo, por las veces que le rompió el corazón, por no haber recibido el afecto que esperaba de su madre y de su padre, que Emilia le dijera esas cosas horribles y por no ser tan fuerte como ella esperaba serlo. Finalmente, Miss Aubrey se calmo, y solo quedaron ambos abrazándose fuertemente, sintiendo por primera vez el calor del otro, era tan calido y acogedor, Angel sentía más delicioso que nunca el aroma de Miss Aubrey. Miss Aubrey se sintió encantada por la masculina y encantadora fragancia de Angel.

Quedaron así por varios minutos, hasta que toda la tensión ya había desaparecido, y solo se sentía, por primera vez, un gran amor por parte de ambos.


	5. El Banquete

Capitulo 5: El Banquete

Por un momento, el tiempo se detuvo para ellos, solo ellos importaban, era el amor lo que era privilegiado en ese momento, finalmente ambos se separaron de su abrazo, Angel acaricio el rostro de la hermosa chica, para sentir su piel y para hacerla sentir calmada.

Angel: Cariño...tranquila, ya todo esta bien, te quitaste todo el peso que tenias, no sientas mas culpa, ni remordimiento, ni dolor.

Miss Aubrey: Angel...Muchas gracias, gracias por todo.

Angel: ..De nada, gracias a ti, mi Princesa.

Angel comenzó a acercarse mas a ella, Miss Aubrey empezó a sonrojarse, finalmente culminaron en un beso pero en uno completamente diferente al primero de aquella noche. Miss Aubrey abrió los ojos, sintió una revelación, una sensación nueva, algo inexplorado, al igual que un gran aumento de temperatura, cerro los ojos y disfruto la sensación de unir su boca con la de Angel.

Por su lado, Angel se sentía finalmente completo, estaba realmente feliz, podría llorar de alegría y dar mil saltos como un idiota, pero finalmente podía sentir el amor y el cariño que siempre espero y supo que Aubrey tenia, y definitivamente, esos labios rojizos color cereza sabían a miel, a un dulce que siempre deseo probar, a un manjar que no podía compararse. Finalmente, fue Aubrey la que se separo de él, sintiéndose muy relajada luego del beso.

Miss Aubrey: Eso se sintió muy bien, jamás sentí algo parecido.

Angel: Yo tampoco, tu boca sabe mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado, Mi Princesa.- Se escucho un gruñido provenir de su estomago- Eso me abrió el apetito.

Miss Aubrey: Si, yo también muero de hambre, ¿Vamos por algo de cenar?

Angel: Por supuesto que si, Cariño, pero creo que debemos darnos un baño primero.

Miss Aubrey: ¡NO VOY A TOMAR UN BAÑO CONTIGO SOLO PORQUE NOS BESAMOS, PERVERTIDO!

Angel: ¡T-tranquila, Cariño, no me refería de esa forma, digo que tomemos turnos y nos bañemos por separado!

Miss Aubrey: Ah, esta bien, yo iré primero.- Se dirigió al baño sonrojada, ya que pensó que el lo dijo en serio en otro contexto.

Angel: Muy bien, Cariño, recuerda no estar tanto tiempo, ya son casi las 10 de la noche.

Miss Aubrey: Muy bien, tratare.

Finalmente, con un tiempo record de parte de Miss Aubrey con un baño de tan solo 30 minutos, salio reluciente, con un hermoso vestido dorado con un estampado de piel de serpiente, hermoso y seductor, era hecho para ella, Angel quedo encantado.

Miss Aubrey: Muy bien, ahora es tu turno, Angel. Por cierto, gracias por el vestido, había olvidado que lo tenia aquí.

Angel: Estas preciosa, Mi Chica, si, aquí dejaste mucha ropa por precaución a que algo le pase a la tuya. Creo que también dejaste un par de accesorios, puedes buscarlos en mi habitación. Bueno, voy a la ducha.

A Angel tan solo le tomo 15 minutos bañarse y quedar preparado para salir, quedo muy apuesto, tenia una camisa rosa a rayas, con un blazer y pantalón blanco a juego, una bufanda celeste estampada y con un sombrero blanco y celeste para quedar combinado. Sin embargo, Miss Aubrey también se coloco unos accesorios, se puso un cinturón grande en la altura del estomago, ahora sus pechos estaban mucho mas voluptuosos, Angel quedo hipnotizado pero también supo que muchos pondrían sus ojos en ella, tendría que estar atento, un brazalete y un collar dorado quedaron perfectos para terminar el juego, estaba impecable.

Angel: Muy bien, Cariño, ¿A donde vamos a cenar?

Miss Aubrey: Vamos al _Le Crable Blue_.

Angel: Esta bien, vamos al auto.

* * *

Ya viajando al restaurante, Angel no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido, estaba con una gran sonrisa, la había besado, apenas ponía atención al carril por donde iba ya que estaba zigzagueando.

Miss Aubrey: ¡Angel!, ¡El carril!, ¡Mantente firme!

Angel: ¡Ah! ¡Cierto!- Tomando control del carril de nuevo.

Miss Aubrey: Últimamente has estado siendo un desastre al volante, ¿Que te sucede?

Angel: Es que... no he podido dejar de pensar en lo que paso en estos días, mas por lo que acaba de suceder ahora, yo...estoy algo perturbado y extremadamente feliz.

Miss Aubrey: Ya veo...yo también...-Dijo en voz muy baja la última parte.

Angel: ¿Que dijiste, Princesa?

Miss Aubrey: Nada, olvídalo.

Angel: De todas formas creo que dijiste algo adorable aunque no llegué a oírlo- Dijo riéndose al final.

Al llegar, salieron del auto y ya varios hombres (incluso mayores) habían clavado sus ojos en el cuerpo de Miss Aubrey, a Angel le desagradaba, ahora mucho mas que antes, ella se sujeto de su brazo y caminaron juntos hacia la entrada, Miss Aubrey siempre lo hacia para señalar que estaba con un "acompañante" y no quería que nadie la molestase, pero ahora Angel sentía mas el triunfo de que el la había besado y ahora estaban juntos... por lo menos el ya lo creía .El mesero los coloco en el centro del restaurante, uno de los mejores lugares, dejándoles el menú y una botella de champagne de cortesia. Angel iba a esperar a terminar la cena para decirle que el quería que ambos fueran una pareja formal, pero no pudo con su genio.

Angel: Cariño... ¿Me amas?

Miss Aubrey: ¿Q-Que? - Titubeo sorprendida por la pregunta repentina.

Angel: Quiero que me digas si me amas, sabes que tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas ahora, así que dímelo.

Miss Aubrey: Yo...- Por primera vez, la cara de Miss Aubrey estaba completamente roja- ...Te amo, Angel.

Angel: ¡SI, ESO ES! -Dijo poniéndose en pie y gritando ante todos las otras personas dentro del restaurante, que voltearon a verlo.

Miss Aubrey: Angel...por favor...-Tapándose la cara con una mano.

Angel: Lo siento, tienes razón, debo calmarme. Quiero que sepas que yo también, realmente te amo, Mi Princesa.

Angel tomo la mano de Miss Aubrey.

Angel: Pero quiero saber...que va a pasar con nosotros ahora, es decir ¿Seguiremos como siempre o quieres tener algo conmigo?.

Miss Aubrey: .Bueno, Angel... es muy complicado, no se si quiera demostrar afecto y romanticismo ante los demás...P-

Angel: Pero si a solas... -Interrumpiéndola

Miss Aubrey: Si... - Dijo sonrojada- es eso justamente...

Angel: Tranquila, Chiquita, yo ya lo suponía, pero no te preocupes, no tengo ningún problema con eso. Esperare eternamente si es necesario, pero mientras pueda amarte, no habrá ningún problema.

El levanto su copa llena de champagne para proponer un brindis, Miss Aubrey complacida lo respondio.

Angel: Muy bien, Cariño, ¿que quieres ordenar?

Miss Aubrey: Yo quiero un _Foie Gras_.

Angel: En ese caso, yo voy a pedir un _Confit de Pato_.

El mesero se acerco a su mesa, ellos ordenaron tranquilamente. Sin embargo, mientras esperaban los platillos, otras dos personas en particular notaron al Lu$h Crew.

- ¿No son esas personitas los miembros del lujoso y excepcional Lu$h Crew, Kerith?

- Así es querida Jaryn, no sabia que andaban juntos.

Jaryn- Siempre observe como Miss Aubrey alejaba de ella al muchacho apasionado, ¿Será que encontró el amor o solo es un simple juego, hermano mío?

Kerith- Probablemente sea un juego, querida Jaryn, aquellos que nacen sin corazón buscan a alguien para poder robárselo.

Jaryn- Es cierto, pero detecto un desagrado en su relación de tu parte, ¿Sucede algo?.

Kerith- Simplemente esperaba a que otra persona pudiera con la personalidad oscura de la querida Miss Aubrey.

Jaryn- Si no te conociera, hermano, pensaría que estas celoso del joven Angel por haberla conquistado.

Kerith- No desvaríes, hermana mía, espero que su amor prospere pero probablemente también prospere el odio.

Jaryn- Hablando de conquistar y de robar corazones, amado Kerith, en unos días cenare con Oblio.

Kerith- ¿Que?

Apenas llego la comida a la mesa, Angel empezó a comer rápidamente, Miss Aubrey comía educadamente pero también moría por degustar mas rápidamente la comida al igual que el, ambos estaban realmente hambrientos, se noto por que ningún de los dos emitió palabra hasta que terminaron individualmente sus platillos.

Angel- Estuvo delicioso, ¿Que pedimos ahora, Princesa?

Miss Aubrey: Me siento mal ordenando nuevamente tan rápido, hace tiempo no tenia tanta hambre.- Decía algo incomoda.

Angel: No te preocupes tanto, Cariño, es algo normal, nos esforzamos mucho, merecemos una buena recompensa- Guiñando su ojo.

Miss Aubrey: Muy bien, ¿Que quieres ordenar ahora?.

Angel: Pues yo creo que deberíamos pedir varios platillos y comer lo que queramos.

Miss Aubrey: ¡Angel!

Angel: Amor, no tiene nada de malo, a demás, yo se que también estas muy hambrienta.

Miss Aubrey: Bueno... es verdad pero... ya que, como digas.

Angel: Muy bien, yo quiero un _Andouillettte de Cambrai_, unos _Gougeres_ de queso Gruyere y un _Pate Lorrain_.

Miss Aubrey: Dios, Angel...

Angel: Vamos, Princesa, date un banquete digno de ti.

Miss Aubrey: Muy bien... yo quiero un _Aligot_, un _Pochouse _y un _Potee Lorraine_.

Justamente el mesero fue a preguntar en su mesa si precisaban algo mas, Angel y Miss Aubrey comenzaron a decir todos los platillos que querían.

Mesero: Disculpe, joven, ¿Pero usted es conciente de el precio total de la cena en caso de que pidieran todo eso?

Miss Aubrey: Disculpe la intromisión, Mesero, pero creo que es una descortesía que pregunte tal cosa, no vendríamos aquí de no ser capaces de costearnos esta maravillosa cena, ¿O usted sugiere que no estamos a la altura de su tan "bien visto" restaurante?- Pregunto molesta.

Mesero: No, Mademoiselle, lamento si fue un comentario inapropiado. P-por cierto, usted me es muy familiar, ¿Podría decirme su nombre?- Pregunto nervioso.

Miss Aubrey: Mi nombre es Anitta Jeanette Aubrey, más conocida como Miss Aubrey.

Mesero: ¡E-eres la hija del magnate Howard Aubrey!, ¡D-disculpe la descortesía, le ruego me disculpe!.

Miss Aubrey: No se preocupe, sin embargo, no se si ahora podré hablar tan bien a los demás de su restaurante, a no ser que nos de un servicio excepcional, digno de nosotros.

Mesero: ¡P-Por supuesto, Mademoiselle, en seguida traeré sus platillos!- Retirandose rapidamente.

Angel: Cielos, cariño, eres una chica muy conocida y famosa, es increíble como todos caen a tus pies, como una diosa.

Miss Aubrey: Por supuesto que si, querido, Miss Aubrey solo espera lo mejor de todo.

Al instante, varios camareros llegaron acomodando perfectamente la mesa para ellos, la gente se sorprendió al ver tanta atención en una mesa. Todo se veía delicioso, apenas los dejaron disfrutar su banquete, comenzaron a comer. Toda la comida sabia exquisita, era digna de ellos, realmente algo excepcional. Luego de terminar todos sus platillos, recibieron la cuenta. Angel iba a levantarla, pero Miss Aubrey molesta la tomó.

Miss Aubrey: ¿Solo 14.000 dólares?, Cielos, me pregunto por que tanto alboroto entonces. - Dijo con soberbia.

Angel: Oye, Cariño, un caballero no deja que su dama vea las cuentas, el se encarga en silencio y las paga.

Miss Aubrey: No me hagas reír, Angel. Yo misma pagare la cena, para que vea que Miss Aubrey no es alguien cualquiera- Dejando su tarjeta de crédito en la cuenta.

Angel: Esta bien, mi chica hermosa.

* * *

El mesero fue por la cuenta, todo fue pagado y se retiraron. Fueron por el auto, subieron satisfechos y cansados, durante el viaje Angel encendió la radio, en una estación estaban pasando Disturbia de Rihanna, Angel se sintió encariñado por la canción.

Angel: Oye, esa canción es muy especial para mi, ¿Sabes por que?

Miss Aubrey: ... ¿Porque?

Angel: Porque fue la primera canción con la que te vi bailar.

Miss Aubrey se sorprendió, no pensó que Angel lo recordaría, la hizo sonreír. Llegaron al departamento de Angel muertos, eran las 23:15 P.m.

Angel: Muy bien, Princesa, pongámonos cómodos y vamos a dormir.

Miss Aubrey: ¿Y donde se supone que dormiré yo?

Angel: Dormirás conmigo.


	6. La Noche

Capitulo 6: La Noche

Miss Aubrey se puso roja, no sabia si de vergüenza o de furia, pero no quería compartir la cama con Angel, ella sabia que terminarían en otra cosa, y conociendo a Angel, lo ultimo que haría seria dormir.

Miss Aubrey: ¡Debes estar bromeando, ve a dormir al sofá y yo dormiré en la cama!

Angel: Princesa, por favor, es tarde, estoy agotado, quiero dormir en mi cama, tu también estas muy cansada, simplemente acostémonos. A demás, tu sabes que mi cama es muy grande, hay distancia entre ambos.

Miss Aubrey: ¡Tu cama es así de grande porque eres un pervertido que ha estado con quien sabe cuantas chicas!- Grito enojada.

Angel: ¡SShhhhh! ¡No digas eso, Cariño!... un momento, entonces, ¿A ti te molestaba cuando yo coqueteaba con otras chicas?

Miss Aubrey: Cállate, Angel. Vamos a dormir.

Angel: ...

Finalmente fueron a la habitación de Angel, Miss Aubrey buscaba algo para ponerse para dormir, mientras Angel se cambiaba en el baño, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en que pasaría esta noche, si solo dormirían, si habría arrumacos, o si incluso... lo harían. Pero el respetaría cualquier necesidad de su princesa, no la obligaría a hacer nada que ella no quisiera y el mantendría el control... lo mejor posible.

El salio del baño simplemente con un short azul, pero Miss Aubrey tenía un camisón negro y un pequeño short del mismo color. "Esta será la noche mas horrible de mi vida", pensó Angel, ya que tenerla así de sexy y hermosa pero sin poder hacerle nada, era la peor tortura que podían hacerle, sin embargo, mantuvo la calma. Pero Aubrey también noto los buenos músculos del Latino, realmente tenia un físico excepcional, pero no se noto nervio alguno en ella.

Miss Aubrey: ... Ponte algo.

Angel: Princesa, te lo ruego, simplemente quiero dormir. No te sientas incomoda, ¿Nunca viste el torso de un hombre?

Miss Aubrey: ¡Por supuesto que si, no seas idiota!

Angel: Entonces, no hay ningún problema, Cariño. Adelante, elige tu lado.

Miss Aubrey: Como sea...

Ella eligió el lado izquierdo de la cama, Angel simplemente se quedo allí mirándola, era una de sus fantasías, tener a su señorita en su cama.

Miss Aubrey: O tomas una fotografía y te vas al sofá o te acuestas de una vez, Angel.- Dijo molesta.

Angel: S-Si, Cariño.

Angel apago la luz y simplemente quedo encendida una luz en su mesita de noche. Ella estaba dada vuelta, y el simplemente quedo allí nervioso y pensando, pero ella también, su corazón parecía salirse del pecho.

Angel: Oye, Cariño.

Miss Aubrey: ¿Que quieres?

Angel: Me hace muy feliz que estés aquí conmigo.

Miss Aubrey: A mi también. - Dijo en voz muy baja.

Angel: ¡Eso me hizo recordar! - Dijo en voz alta.

Miss Aubrey: ¡¿Que?! ¡Dios, duérmete, Angel!

Angel: Dijiste algo cuando estábamos yendo al restaurante en el auto y no llegue a escucharte, ¿Que fue lo que dijiste?

Miss Aubrey: ...Duérmete.

Angel: Dímelo, por favor.

Miss Aubrey: Duer-Me-Te

Angel: Por favor.

Miss Aubrey: ...Duérmete.

Angel: ¡Por favor, princesa!

Miss Aubrey: ¡DUERMETE!- Dijo dándose vuelta bruscamente para mirar a Angel.

Ella quedo frente al rostro de él, no pensó que el estaría tan cerca de ella.

Angel: Dímelo.

Miss Aubrey: Bueno... yo... - Sonrojada- dije "Yo también".

Angel: Entonces tu también estas perturbada ... ¿pero extremadamente feliz?

Miss Aubrey: Si... yo, estoy feliz, Angel. Y feliz de que estés aquí conmigo.

Angel la beso repentinamente, no soporto tanta felicidad ni la necesidad de sentir su boca en esos momentos, Aubrey quería separarse, pero Angel intensifico el beso tomándola del rostro. Sus bocas nunca antes habían estado tan unidas, era irresistible para ambos, pero Angel quería más, sumamente con su lengua comenzó entrar en la boca de ella, Miss Aubrey se sorprendió, nunca había sentido la lengua de otra persona, era extraño pero se estaba sintiendo muy bien, de todas formas aun no se notaba convencida.

Miss Aubrey: Espera, Angel.

Angel: ¿Quieres que me detenga?

Miss Aubrey: ... No, es que... no se como besar con...la lengua.

Angel: ...En-En serio?

Miss Aubrey: Si...- Dijo algo apenada- Espera, ¡¿ACASO PIENSAS QUE HAGO ESAS COSAS CON CUALQUIER TIPO?! - Dijo molesta.

Angel: No, no, claro que no, nunca, Princesa.- Afirmo asustado- Tranquila, para aprender, solo debes observar y prestar atención.

Angel nuevamente la beso, otra vez empezó suavemente a estar en la boca de Aubrey, empezó a lamer levemente su lengua, era algo exquisito, su sabor era dulce, Miss Aubrey también comenzó a usar su lengua, la boca de Angel era mas deliciosa de lo que creía. Angel metió su lengua mucho mas dentro de ella, esto la hizo temblar de golpe, ahora sus lenguas estaban jugueteando completamente, explorando la deliciosa boca de cada uno, siendo un manjar irresistible, Miss Aubrey también comenzó a sostener el rostro de Angel, el control se estaba perdiendo, el beso se estaba volviendo mas lujurioso de lo que ambos habían pensado. No podían detenerse, se separaban de momentos para tomar algo de aire, pero sus lenguas ni bocas podían separase ya. Miss Aubrey en un momento de descontrol mordió el labio inferior de Angel, esto lo dejo profundamente estimulado e impactado, se miraron fijamente por unos momentos. Se notaban en sus rojos rostros el aumento de temperatura y el de excitación. Angel se coloco sobre ella, comenzó a lamer y morder el cuello de Miss Aubrey. Ella en desesperación comenzó a retorcerse bajo el cuerpo de Angel, eso lo estaba enloqueciendo mas "Por favor, deja de tentarme" pensaba Angel, todo parecía ser un momento de jugueteo muy estimulante, pero sin embargo, la diversión termino cuando Miss Aubrey sintió algo muy macizo en su entrepierna.

Miss Aubrey: ¿Que es eso?

Angel: ...

Miss Aubrey lo miraba confundida y algo molesta, mientras que Angel hizo una mirada extraña, como diciendo "no es mi culpa", finalmente Aubrey se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba con Angel, grito de los nervios y lo empujo.

Miss Aubrey: ¡Pervertido, lárgate! - Dijo arrojándole almohadas.

Angel: ¡Espera, Cariño, no es mi culpa!- Mientras esquivaba las cosas que le arrojaba.

Miss Aubrey: ¡Claro que si! ¡Ni quiero saber que clase de pensamientos tenias mientras nos besábamos! ¡Vete al sofá!

Angel: ¡P-pero!

Miss Aubrey: Aquí tienes, buenas noches. - Dándole unas sabanas.

Angel quedo afuera de su propio cuarto, "Definitivamente esta Reina se apodera de cualquier castillo" pensó el.

Angel: ¡Por favor, tengo mucho sueño!- Tratando de abrir la puerta pero ella había puesto traba.

Miss Aubrey: ¡Créeme, pareces tener mucha energía! ¡Así que vete a hacer algo, debo descansar lo necesario para estar fabulosa mañana! ¡Ya es tarde!

Angel: Esta bien... - Dijo derrotista.- Que descanses.

Miss Aubrey: Hasta mañana.

Angel no tuvo mas opción, fue al sofá y se quedo dormido. Todo estaba muy tranquilo y silencioso, ambos descansaban finalmente de forma celestial. Ya a las 5:30 P.m., Miss Aubrey se despertó de repente, se sintió muy sola en esos instantes, la cama era enorme y solo se encontraba ella sola, por lo cual, decidió ir a despertar a su "compañero". Fue al sofá y lo miro por un momento, "Quien diría que fueras tan atractivo, querido" pensó Miss Aubrey, lo sacudía repetidamente pero no se despertaba, así que comenzó a llamarlo.

Miss Aubrey: Angel...

Angel: ...

Miss Aubrey: Angel!

Angel: ...

Miss Aubrey: ¡Angel! ¿Puedes oírme?

Angel: ¿Que ocurre, Cariño, necesitas ir al baño?- Dijo adormilado.

Miss Aubrey: ¡¿ACASO CREES QUE SOY UNA NIÑA?! ¡VINE POR TI, TONTO!

Angel: Ah! ¿Para que?

Miss Aubrey: Levántate y vamos...- Dijo mirando a la puerta del cuarto.

Angel: ...Esta bien - Sonriendo feliz.

Ambos se recostaron nuevamente en la cama de Angel, esta vez, el la abrazo, ella apoyo su cabeza en los pectorales de el, sintió algo de nervios al estar tan cerca de la piel del Latino.

Miss Aubrey: Llegas a intentar algo y juro que te matare.

Sin embargo, Angel ya estaba dormido, Miss Aubrey sonrío y también volvió a dormirse, ambos consiguieron dormir de una forma increíblemente pacifica como nunca antes, estaban completos.


	7. Batalla

Advertensia: Este capitulo contiene violencia.

* * *

Capitulo 7: La Batalla

Luego de unos días, Aubrey y Angel recibieron un mensaje de la DCI, diciéndoles que esa misma noche partirían cada uno a sus respectivos países. La misión había comenzado, deberían reunirse en el aeropuerto con Oblio, Bodie y Emilia para hablar determinadamente antes de comenzar. Angel preparo solo una maleta en su departamento, Miss Aubrey en la mansión de su padre preparo mas de 3 maletas, Bodie también solo le basto con una pero llevaba algunos accesorios para hacer deportes, Emilia empaco 2 maletas llevando lo necesario pero tampoco sin llevarse algunos lujos y Oblio (por alguna extraña razón) solo empaco en un morral.

A las 21:30 Hs todos se habían encontrado en el aeropuerto, si bien no todo esta al 100% entre ellos, la misión debía salir bien. Finalmente, recibieron la llamada de Lima y Rasa.

Lima: Aquí los agentes Lima y Rasa de la DCI, ¿Están todos allí?

Bodie: Aquí, Bodie.

Emilia: Emilia, reportándose.

Oblio: Si.

Angel: Venga, ¿Que pasa?

Miss Aubrey: Por supuesto, querida.

Lima: Muy bien, escuchen, no se como decirles esto, pero alguien saboteo algunos de los jets de la DCI, aparentemente el enemigo sabe de nosotros y ya quieren detenernos.

Rasa: Sin embargo, quedaron dos, por lo cual, Lu$h Crew y Riptide irán en el mismo jet ya que su destino es el mas cercano el uno del otro y Oblio ira a Japón en el otro.

Miss Aubrey: Disculpen, pero no voy a dejar que alguien tenga el lujo de viajar tranquilamente solo y yo tenga que soportar a dos estorbos.

Rasa: Aubrey, no sabremos si podremos conseguir uno nuevo para esta noche.

Miss Aubrey: ¿Tenemos una maquina del tiempo pero no una maquina para viajar a otros países?, somos verdaderamente unos genios.

Lima: ...Bien, intentaremos hacer algo, pero nos tomaremos 30 minutos, no hay tiempo que perder.

En el aeropuerto había un lugar secreto para miembros de la DCI, esperarían allí hasta que pudieran hacer algo con respecto a los jets, mientras tanto, se intenta cambiar la tensión en la sala.

Oblio: Es extraño... creí que la DCI tenia miembros mas unidos... pero nadie habla.

Emilia: Mira quien lo dice, Sonic.

Bodie: ¡Emilia! Discúlpala por eso, Oblio. Y dime, ¿Que haces para pasar el tiempo?

Oblio: Contemplar la noche, pasear con mi motocicleta, apreciar el arte, también disfruto mucho de la poesía...

Bodie: ...Ya veo.

Angel: ...

Emilia: ...

Miss Aubrey: ... ¿Has leído "La Fuga de la Luna" de Oscar Wilde?

Todos se sorprendieron de que Miss Aubrey le hablara y mucho mas que le preguntara sobre poesía.

Oblio: Si, de hecho, es uno de mis poemas favoritos, ¿Tú también lees?

Miss Aubrey: Si, por supuesto, la escritura es uno de los misteriosos y más hermoso placeres de la vida, querido. ¿No crees?

Oblio: Si, estoy de acuerdo con ello. - Sonriendo.

Eso fue aun mas extraño, Oblio sonrío y le sonrío a Miss Aubrey, Bodie y Emilia estaban atónitos por lo que veían, pero al que no le cayo nada bien fue a Angel, no era normal que justamente un sujeto tan frívolo como el se sienta a gusto con su chica. Pero por su parte, Oblio por primera vez encontró a otra persona que entiende el valor de la poesía, mas que fuera una mujer, esto lo dejo profundamente interesado en ella de forma repentina.

Oblio: ... ¿Has leído otros poemas?

Miss Aubrey: Claro que si, tanto como de Oscar Wilde como de otros escritores.

Oblio: Es fascinante, ¿Cual es tu poema favorito?

Miss Aubrey: Despedida- Dijo algo seria- Lo aprendí de memoria sin problemas.

Oblio: Por favor, ¿Podrías contarlo?

Miss Aubrey: Lo lamento, cariño, no suelo decir cosas coherentes frente a gente incoherente.

Oblio: Entonces vayamos a un lugar donde solo estemos los dos juntos escuchando nuestras voces.- Dijo mirando profundamente a Miss Aubrey.

Angel: La señorita dijo que no iba a decirlo.- Afirmo poniéndose frente a el.

Miss Aubrey: Tranquilo, Angel, todo esta bien- Dijo poniéndose de pie- Enseguida regreso, tengo que ir al tocador.

* * *

Saliendo del tocador, Miss Aubrey fue a lavarse las manos, cuando miro al espejo detrás de ella había otra persona.

Emilia: ¿Hasta cuando vas a huir, Aubrey?

Miss Aubrey: ...No estoy huyendo de nada, Emilia, y créeme, mucho menos huiría de ti- Afirmo mirándola a través del espejo.

Emilia: Sabes que tenemos cosas pendientes.

Miss Aubrey: ¿En serio?, ¿Que cosas, querida? - Mientras se secaba las manos.

Emilia: Una disculpa, me debes una disculpa por todo- Dijo poniéndose frente a ella.

Miss Aubrey: ¿Yo? ¿A ti? Creo que estás distorsionando un poco los hechos, cariño- Dijo prepotente con una sonrisa.

Emilia: No estoy jugando, Aubrey- Empezó a caminar para cercarse más a ella, Miss Aubrey quedo contra el lavamanos.

Miss Aubrey: ¿Que quieres, Emilia? - Pregunto seriamente.

Emilia: Te lo dije, ¿O acaso eres sorda?, quiero una disculpa por lo que dijiste.

Miss Aubrey: Muy bien, Dios, lo siento, ¿Estas feliz?

Emilia: ¡Te dije que no estoy jugando, niña mimada!

Emilia agarro a Miss Aubrey de su camisa celeste y la empujo contra la pared.

Miss Aubrey: ¡Cálmate! ¡¿Que demonios crees que estas haciendo?!.

Emilia: ¡Quiero una disculpa de verdad! ¡¿Como te atreves a decir eso sobre mi padre?! - Afirmo adolorida mientras apretaba más su camisa.

Miss Aubrey: ¡Tú empezaste luego que me dijiste todo eso de mi familia y de Angel! ¡¿Tu que sabes sobre Lu$h Crew y de mi familia, resentida?!

Emilia: ¡Cállate!, ¡Aparte todo el mundo supo que tu padre abandono a tu mami porque ella era un zorra que estaba con otro!

Un sonido brusco resonó en toda la habitación, Miss Aubrey exploto en ira y Emilia fue la que recibió toda esa furia, Miss Aubrey le había dado una bofetada con todas sus fuerza, esto la hizo dejar de sujetarla, una enorme marca roja quedo en su rostro, Emilia plasmo su mirada de rabia en los ojos de Miss Aubrey.

Emilia: ...Dime...que no me golpeaste- Agitándose del enojo.

Miss Aubrey: Basta, Emilia.

Emilia: Elegiste a la peor persona para comenzar una pelea, Princesa

Emilia la acorralo de nuevo, esta vez la sujeto bruscamente del cabello, haciendo fuerza hacia abajo. Miss Aubrey se quejaba del dolor, pero en un intento por intentar zafarse, rasguño a Emilia con sus filosas uñas en el rostro justo en el mismo lugar donde la abofeteo, Emilia dio un pequeño grito de dolor mientras la sangre salía, pero ya con demasiada furia, golpeó en el estomago a Miss Aubrey. Esto la hizo caer al suelo, donde estaba tocándoselo adoloridamente.

Emilia: Ah, desgraciada. - Decía mientras se tocaba la herida de su mejilla izquierda.

Miss Aubrey: Maldita... - Dijo entre quejidos.

Finalmente, Miss Aubrey se puso de pie, respirando agitadamente por el dolor en su estomago, miro la puerta, pero Emilia saco las llaves de uno de sus bolsillos, dando señal de que pasa salir debía quitárselas.

Miss Aubrey: Emilia, basta... déjame salir.

Emilia: No hasta que te disculpes...

Miss Aubrey: Esta bien... yo... lamento mucho lo que dije y por haberte empujado...

Emilia: ...Te falta disculparte por otra cosa, Princesa.

Miss Aubrey: ...No, ya me disculpe por todo...Ahora... discúlpate tú por todo lo que dijiste y... por haberme empujado y golpeado...

Emilia: ¡Te falta una disculpa Miss Aubrey!

Miss Aubrey: ¡Cállate, no es verdad! ¡Eres una marimacho que solo busca una razón para golpear a la gente! ¡Me pregunto que habrá visto Bodie en ti!

Miss Aubrey corrió tratando de rodear a Emilia para quitarle la llave del bolsillo, pero cuando paso al lado de ella, Emilia la pateo en la pierna para que se tropiece, ella callo de rodillas. Emilia la agarro del brazo bruscamente, pero Miss Aubrey clavo sus uñas y la rasguño por todo el antebrazo, Emilia la soltó del dolor, mas sangre salía de su brazo, el ardor que sentía provoco que se agache mientras se tocaba el brazo, Miss Aubrey aprovecho y obtuvo la llave, cuando se giro para ir a la puerta, Emilia también giro agachada haciendo una traba, Miss Aubrey callo nuevamente al suelo soltando la llave, Emilia dio un rodillazo en la espalda de Aubrey, esto la dejo seca de aire.

Emilia: ¡No importa cuanto intentes, Aubrey!, ¡Jamás serás rival para mi!.

Miss Aubrey: ¡Cállate!

Miss Aubrey se dio vuelta y clavo con sus fuerzas sus uñas en la mejilla derecha de Emilia, pero esta vez quedaron algo incrustadas, Emilia grito del dolor.

Emilia: ¡Sácalas!

Miss Aubrey: ¡No hasta que me dejes ir!

Emilia: ¡Esta bien!

Miss Aubrey hizo fuerza y saco las uñas de ella, Emilia quedo agachada tocándose el rostro, le dolía mucho, por otro lado, Miss Aubrey no podía levantarse, el golpe en la espalda le provoco un dolor muy profundo, se arrastro hasta llegar a la llave. Cuando la tomo, se ayudo con las paredes para ponerse de pie, finalmente abrió la puerta, pero cuando giro la perilla para salir, Emilia la tomo por los hombros, la giro hacia a ella y le dio un golpe en el rostro, Miss Aubrey callo inconciente al suelo.


	8. Crisis

**Capitulo 8: Crisis**

Todo estaba oscuro, no había sonido, Miss Aubrey estaba aterrada, sentía dolor y no podía mover su cuerpo. Trataba de recordar lo que había sucedido pero era inú estaba recostada en una sala de la DCI, Angel estaba sosteniendo su mano, lleno de rabia y de ira al ver como estaba de maltratado el cuerpo de su Diosa y mas por quien había osado arruinarlo. Estaba muy perturbado, ver morenotes y sangre en el cuerpo de Miss Aubrey lo destrozo.

Angel: Créeme, mi Reina, haré lo que sea por que Emilia pague el precio de haberte tocado.

Su hermoso ángel se veía tan delicado y adolorido, estaba muy preocupado por como reaccionaria Aubrey al , luego de varias horas, Miss Aubrey empezó a emitir sonidos, eran quejidos, pero luego comenzó a gemir del dolor.

Angel: ¡Aubrey! ¡¿Que te pasa, preciosa?!

Miss Aubrey: Mi... Espalda... me duele mucho la espalda... - Decía entre quejidos.

Rasa: Tranquila, Aubrey.

Rasa ingreso a la sala junto con Lima y otros agentes de la DCI especializados en medicina, le hicieron beber un calmante para el dolor, a los pocos minutos, comenzó a hacer efecto.

Lima: Aubrey, ¿Como te sientes?

Miss Aubrey: ...Me siento algo confundida y con dolor en casi todo mi cuerpo.

Rasa: ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió, Aubrey? - Pregunto preocupado.

Miss Aubrey: (Pensando)... Recuerdo... haber peleado con Emilia...Es verdad, ella me ataco.

Lima: Así es, Angel, Oblio y Bodie las encontraron a ambas en el baño femenino del aeropuerto, Emilia estaba sangrando por varias partes de su cuerpo debido a los rasguños que le diste y tu estabas inconciente en el suelo.

Miss Aubrey: ¡Oh por Dios! ¿No me golpeo en la nariz o si?

Rasa: (Suspiro) No, tu nariz esta intacta, la única parte que golpeo de tu rostro fue en la mejilla, pero ya bajamos la hinchazón, probablemente ante el tacto sientas algo de dolor. También sufriste un duro golpe en el estomago, pero solo ha quedado un pequeño hematoma.

Lima: Por otro lado, hicimos unas cuantas radiografías en tu pierna derecha y en tu espalda... y no se ven bien.

Lima muestra las radiografías ante todos y procede a explicar la seriedad del asunto.

Lima: Veras, Aubrey, tu pierna su-

Miss Aubrey: Disculpen, yo aprecio que estén preocupados por mi, PERO es "Miss" Aubrey, ¿lo han olvidado?

Lima: ...Muy bien...Veras, Miss Aubrey, tu pierna sufrió una dislocación en la rodilla, provocada por la gravedad del golpe, por el momento no puedes moverla, pero ya que estas conciente, podremos reacomodarla en su lugar, dándote unos medicamentos para calmar el dolor y unos cuantos días de reposo estarás bien... Sin embargo, el problema mayor esta en el golpe de tu espalda.

El rostro de Aubrey cambio a una expresión de miedo por lo que podría llegar a escuchar, Angel tampoco se encontraba en su mejor momento.

Lima: Tu espalda esta torcida debido a la fuerza del golpe, debemos comenzar enseguida los tratamientos para que vuelva su posición normal... sin embargo, tomara un largo tiempo y - Tardando unos segundos en continuar-... no podrás usar tu cuerpo al 100% después del tratamiento...probablemente debas dejar la DCI .

Miss Aubrey: ¡No puede ser posible, debe haber algo que ustedes puedan hacer para hacer que me recupere!, ¡Lima, tu creaste la maquina del tiempo, ¿No tienes una maquina para curar lesiones graves en los Agentes?!

Lima y Rasa se miraron, compartiendo una mirada de temor.

Rasa: Veras, Miss Aubrey... se ha estado creando una maquina para esos casos desde lo ocurrido con el , sin embargo, aun no se ha probado en ninguna persona, no creo que sea prudente y tampoco podemos asegurarte que te recuperes... o incluso podrías empeorar.

Miss Aubrey: Ya veo...

Miss Aubrey estaba con la cabeza agacha, el brillo en sus ojos no estaba, su iluminoso rostro estaba pálido, su voz sonaba vacía. Rasa y Lima se encontraban adoloridos por lo que le había sucedido a Miss Aubrey, también por el daño que su cuerpo había sufrido, sabían que su estado afectaba completamente su capacidad de baile. Todo quedo en silencio por unos minutos, Angel quedo muy afligido y perturbado, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, su hermosa Princesa podría perder el puesto de Reina en la DCI. Bailar era la vida de Miss Aubrey, el pensar que podría dejar de bailar, era dejar de vivir.

Rasa: Miss Aubrey, te dejaremos descansar y aceptar lo que acabamos de decir, en unos minutos volveremos para acomodar tu rodilla y contarte los detalles del tratamiento de tu espalda, Angel, ven con nosotros, por favor.

Angel: Yo no iré a ninguna parte, me quedare con ella.

Miss Aubrey: Angel, vete.- Dijo molesta

Angel: ¡Pero...!

Miss Aubrey: ¡Vete!- Interrumpiéndolo.

Lima coloco su mano en el hombro de Angel, mirándolo fijamente, Angel molesto abandono la habitación siguiendo a Rasa y Lima.

* * *

Rasa: Angel, quiero que sepas que no te sacamos de la habitación para que sufra ella sola, te sacamos porque ahora Aubrey necesita aceptar todo lo ocurrido y pensar en que va a hacer.

Lima: Aparte, Angel, Aubrey ahora necesita de alguien mas que nunca antes, y sabemos que ella te necesita a ti. Como su compañero de Crew, debes conocerla mejor que ninguna otra persona. No tenemos mucha información sobre sus familiares, por lo cual tampoco tenemos otra opción, dentro de unos meses debes estar con ella lo mas que puedas.

Angel: ... ¿En unos meses?

Rasa: Tu iras a la misión junto con los demás.

Angel: ¡¿Es una broma?! ¡Yo no iré a ningún lado!, ¡Me quedare aquí con ella!

Rasa: No puedes, te necesitamos ahora más que nunca con un miembro menos en la misión.

Angel: ...Un momento... eso significa que... ¿Aun con todo lo ocurrido... Emilia fue a la misión?

Rasa y Lima volvieron a mirarse profundamente, compartiendo una mirada de culpa.

Rasa: Si...

La mirada de Angel se lleno de una rabia y furia indescriptible, con un odio enorme tomo a Rasa por el cuello de su camisa y lo empujo contra la pared.

Angel: ¡¿ACASO PERDIERON LA CABEZA?! ¡¿LA DEJARON ESCAPAR COMO SI NADA DESPUES DE LO QUE HIZO?!

Rasa: ¡Angel, cálmate!, ¡No tuvimos opción!

Angel: ¡NO ME TOMES DE IDIOTA, DAME UNA RAZON DIGNA PARA HABERLA MANDADO!

Lima: ¡Angel, por favor, debes mantener la calma! - Decía mientras intentaba alejarlo de Rasa- ¡Esto no resolverá nada!, ¡Sin ella y su estilo de baile el virus se expandirá prohibiendo que alguna otra música pueda ser creada, la música podría dejar de existir!, ¡Nosotros hablaremos con ella cuando la misión termine, ella ya fue advertida por sus actos!

Rasa: ¡y de todas formas, tu comportamiento no hará que Aubrey se recupere!

Angel soltó a Rasa del agarre.

Lima: Créeme, Angel, Aubrey se re-

Angel: ¡DEJEN DE LLAMARLA, AUBREY!,¡ELLA ES MISS AUBREY!- Les grito a ambos.

Angel se volteo, se tomo de la cabeza intentando controlar la rabia y frustración. Lima y Rasa sabían que no podían mandar a Angel a la misión en ese estado, tenían que prometerle que Aubrey estaría en buenas manos.

Rasa: ...Angel, Lima y yo sabemos de tus sentimientos hacia Miss Aubrey, esto también te esta afectando tanto como a ella, obviamente querrás estar a su lado, pero por desgracia la DCI te necesita mas que nunca, esta es una misión importante y lo sabes, debes estar mas atento a tus responsabilidades.

Lima: Créeme, nosotros cuidaremos bien de Miss Aubrey hasta que finalices la misión, podrán hablar y comunicarse sin problemas.

Angel: ...Miren, yo se que ella esta en buenas manos pero... no se si sea capaz de dejarla en ese estado de fragilidad. Yo se que ella es una chica fuerte, inteligente y con una gran autoestima, pero este fue un golpe duro para ella, ella esta aguantando mas de lo que aparenta.

Rasa: Te damos nuestra promesa, no solo como Agentes, sino como tus amigos de que Miss Aubrey estará sana y salva con nosotros, tendrá los mejores tratos, confía en nosotros.

Angel: ...De acuerdo- Dijo de forma frívola.

Lima: Ya es demasiado tarde para que partas ahora, puedes irte a las 22:00 P.m. de mañana, mientras tanto ve a tu departamento, duérmete, come bien y date un baño relajante.

Rasa: Es verdad, no has dormido nada y son las 4 de la mañana, ve a descansar. Puedes pasar por la habitación de Miss Aubrey a despedirte.

Angel: ...Esta bien.

Angel dejo el cuarto donde estaban Rasa y Lima, ambos dieron un gran suspiro, dejando salir el susto y la presión que la reacción de Angel les había causado, pero también por la realidad sobre el tema de Miss Aubrey.

Lima: Rasa, esto es muy serio, debemos hacer algo con Emilia apenas esto termine, y yo, comenzare a trabajar lo mas que pueda en la maquina de rehabilitación.

Rasa: ...Miss Aubrey es una de las mejores Agentes de la DCI, esto podría afectarnos mucho, sin embargo, Lima, quiero que sepas que no debes sobrepasarte en esfuerzo, se que quieres que Aubrey se recupere pero debemos estar mas atentos que nunca, ya que también tenemos este grave problema con el virus.

Lima: ...Lo se, pero no puedo sacarme de la cabeza la idea de que Miss Aubrey podría dejar de bailar para siempre por esto... es un golpe demasiado duro para ella.

Rasa: ...Es verdad, trabajaremos lo mejor que podamos en ello… Tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en el dolor que Angel debe sentir.

Lima: Lo dices por que el la ama ¿verdad?

Rasa: Ver a la mujer que amas en ese estado, recibiendo una noticia devastadora como esa, sentir la impotencia de no saber que hacer por ella, la culpa por sentir que debiste estar con ella durante el ataque... es un tema muy doloroso.

Lima: ...Rasa, ¿Como sabes lo que el siente?

Rasa: Por que esos son los mismos sentimientos que yo tendría si te viera a ti en esa situación.

* * *

En la habitación de Miss Aubrey, solo el amargo silencio de la realidad estaba presente. Miles de cosas pasaron por su cabeza en esos momentos, no sentía dolor, no mostraba expresión alguna, solo miraba hacia la nada.

"Probablemente no debería ver a nadie mas de la DCI por un tiempo, no quiero estar aquí, no quiero estar con Angel, quiero estar sola" , pensaba Miss Aubrey, era tan típico de ella aislarse en soledad cuando sufría o estaba molesta, ella vive con sus problemas en silencio, sin involucrar a nadie. Sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, Angel con una expresion de cansancio le sonrio dulcemente.

Angel: ...Princesa.

Miss Aubrey: ... ¿Que sucede?

Angel: Debería irme ahora mismo pero... quiero quedarme aquí contigo.

Angel se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa, pero la mirada de Miss Aubrey siguió igual de perdida y sin expresión alguna.

Miss Aubrey: Angel, aprecio que me hayas traído aquí y que estuvieras a mi lado... pero es mejor que esté sola desde ahora en adelante- Dijo con una frialdad y melancolía nunca antes vista.

Angel: ... ¿Que?- Dijo perturbado.

Miss Aubrey: ...Yo... no soy capaz de verte a la cara... sin pensar en que los momentos que pasamos no se repetirán... que el Lu$h Crew no existirá más... que no volveré a bailar nunca mas...- Dijo comenzando a temblar.

Angel: No, escúchame, tu vas a-

Miss Aubrey: ¡CALLATE!- Le grito molesta - No quiero vivir de falsas ilusiones ni esperanzas, yo haré el tratamiento que tenga que hacerme fuera de la DCI, no volveré aquí ni hablare con nadie de aquí... solo quiero irme...

Angel: ...Por favor, Aubrey, no digas eso...

Miss Aubrey: Nosotros ya no somos el Lu$h Crew, Angel... ya no podemos, ya no puedo...

Angel: ¡Eso no es cierto!

Miss Aubrey: ...Mira, Angel... creí que si finalmente te decía que te amaba las cosas serian mejor... sin embargo, de repente todo mi mundo se desmorono...no tienes idea del dolor que siento... era uno que no sentía desde hace tanto tiempo... uno que no quería volver a sentir, debo decirte que... yo ya no voy a estar contigo.

El rostro de Angel quedo trastornado por lo que Miss Aubrey le había dicho, entre el pánico que sentía, logro hablar nuevamente.

Angel: ...No... no me dejes, por favor...Estar contigo es la razón por la que vivo... solo hace unas semanas pude disfrutar verdaderamente de lo que es amar, de lo que es amarte a ti, Aubrey...- Dijo tomándola de la mano

Miss Aubrey: ...Yo ya no soy capaz de amarte, Angel... No en este estado... ni siquiera... ni siquiera soy capaz de hacer lo que amo... -Dijo llorando, mientras se cubría la boca con la mano que Angel había tomado.

Angel: ...Escúchame, por favor, se que te dijeron que ya no podras usar tu cuerpo como antes, pero eso no significa que debas renunciar a todo.

Miss Aubrey: No, Angel, escúchame a mí, ya te lo dije, al mirarte, veo todo lo que alguna vez me hizo feliz, pero que ya no lo hará en el futuro.

Angel: ... ¿Acaso estas diciendo que mi amor por ti es infundado solo por tu forma de bailar?

Miss Aubrey: No... Te estoy diciendo... que estar contigo no va a curarme. - Dijo sin mirarlo a la cara derramando lágrimas.


	9. Tristeza

Hola gente!, emm me di cuenta de que habían varios errores ortográficos, no se porque ya que corregi todo antes de subirlo, me tome la libertad de arreglarlos todos, asi que ahora si quieren pueden leerlo de forma coherente en donde yo le había (como decimos aca en Argentina) "pifeado". En fin, perdón y disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Tristeza**

Miss Aubrey lloraba, no podía contener las lágrimas. Angel quedo con el corazón destrozado por la horrible frase que había salido de los labios de su Princesa.

Miss Aubrey: Angel... por favor, vete ya... necesito descansar...

Angel: ¡No, no voy a dejarte, ni voy a permitir que me dejes a mi!, ¡Es como dijiste: Ninguno puede abandonar Lu$h Crew, o dejaríamos de ser nosotros mismos!

Miss Aubrey: ¡Angel, lárgate!

Angel: ¡No!

Angel la tomo por los hombros, obligándola a que lo viera a los ojos, pero ella dirigía la vista a otra dirección.

Angel: ¿Vas a olvidar lo que sientes por mi solo porque no puedes bailar?, ¡Aubrey, reacciona!

Miss Aubrey: ¡Suéltame, Angel!

Pero Angel, no soporto, la tomo por la cara y la beso, de forma brusca y repentina, Miss Aubrey lo alejaba de su boca, pero el simplemente volvía a besarla de nuevo, una y otra vez.

Angel: Te amo, te amo, Miss Aubrey- Besándola

Miss Aubrey: ...Angel...basta...

Angel: ...No

Miss Aubrey: ...D-déjame...

Angel: ...yo se que me amas, Princesa...

Miss Aubrey: ¡Angel, basta!

Entonces Miss Aubrey abofeteo a Angel, enojada y adolorida. Angel quedo congelado, sentir la ira de Miss Aubrey sobre el fue un terrible dolor en su corazón.

Miss Aubrey: ¡Te dije que no quiero que estés aquí, quiero estar sola! ¡Lárgate!

Angel sin decir una palabra ni mirarla nuevamente, se fue. Con un dolor y una tristeza enorme, caminaba cabizbajo por los pasillos de la DCI, Rasa se topo con el y le dijo que esperase los datos de la misión para partir en la noche, pero Angel no contesto, solo siguió caminando. Aubrey quedo adolorida y ofuscada, tratando de soportar el dolor de cabeza que le había ocasionado la estresante situación, comenzó a dejar de llorar, pero su espiración se hizo mas agitada.

Rasa entro a la habitación de Miss Aubrey, preocupado por lo que habría pasado entre ella y Angel.

Rasa: Bien, Aubrey, comencemos con tu rodilla, esto puede molestar u doler un poco, así que esperemos a Lima, ella esta al tanto de unas cosas en este momento.

Miss Aubrey: Esta bien...- Tratando de sonar calmada- ¿Ustedes han dormido algo?

Rasa: No, creo que estamos despiertos desde hace unas 23 hs, casi un día completo sin dormir, pero de todas formas es nuestro trabajo como líderes de la DCI estar atentos a cualquier emergencia de nuestros Agentes.

Miss Aubrey: Ya veo...

Finalmente, Lima llego a la habitación, ella tomo la mano de Miss Aubrey para que la apretara en caso de que sintiera dolor, Rasa procedió a acomodar su rodilla.

* * *

Angel llego a su departamento, el silencio lo inundaba, no quería hacer nada, ni dormir, ni comer, ni ir a la misión, simplemente se sentó en su sofá. Solo era ella, ella era en lo que siempre pensaba, la felicidad de haberla tenido en su cama, de haberla besado, concretando finalmente su amor y la horrible realidad de no poder sentir ese sentimiento de nuevo.

Angel (pensando): "Recuerdo cuando te vi por primera vez mi Princesa, pero fue en otro momento, uno que no te dije. Estabas vestida de colegiala, eras una jovencita pero estabas bailando como una diosa, como toda una mujer. Bailabas sola, esa canción "Can't Get you out of my head", fue allí donde me enamore perdidamente de ti. Te movías con tanta gracia y elegancia, con femineidad y pasión, con seducción y alegría. Te sientes tan feliz cuando bailas, porque aparte de hacerte sentir viva, expresas todo tu dolor de una forma hermosa... Aubrey, eres la mujer mas hermosa del Mundo, no, de todo el Universo, tu cabello cobrizo como el fuego es tan suave y con un aroma delicioso, tu blanquecina piel delicada es suave, tocarte es como tocar seda... tus ojos brillantes color avellana reflejan tanta confianza y cautiva en un instante, provocando a cualquier hombre caer ante tus pies... Tus hermosos labios rojizos de cereza que gracias a Dios tuve el placer de degustar, siendo la cosa mas dulce y adictiva que haya probado... tu sonrisa, burlona y prepotente en la victoria pero acogedora y perfecta en los momentos de risa y felicidad..."

Decidió ir a su cama, al recostarse, la sintió mas grande y vacía que nunca.

"Tuve la alegría de haber sentido tu calor, la felicidad me invadió y me puso como un idiota en estos días, quede mas atontado contigo como nunca antes...Diablos, la amo, siempre la ame, siempre voy a amarla, me hizo tan feliz el saber que ella siente lo mismo por mi... Pero... ahora ella ya no me ama...ella ya no quiere estar conmigo, es como antes, volvió a la frialdad, al temor de amar, a la soledad... no quiero que todo quede en el olvido"

Angel no se dio cuenta, pero comenzó a llorar en silencio, hasta que quedo profundamente dormido.

Angel: Aubrey...

* * *

Miss Aubrey trataba de dormir, pero no podía, no con todo lo que había sucedido. Estaba agotada y estresada, pero aun así no podía encontrar la forma de cerrar los ojos pensaba en cosas diferentes, en el miedo que sentía hacia Emilia, en que ya no podría bailar, en él, en Angel...

Miss Aubrey (pensando): "No se si fue un error el que te haya confesado lo que sentía por ti, pero si llega a hacerlo, es uno de los errores de los cuales no me arrepiento. Siempre disfrute de tu dulzura y tu caballerosidad hacia mi, siempre me trataste como a una Reina, nunca me sentí mal estando a tu lado. Admito que eras muy molesto al comienzo, que había veces en las que incluso me arrepentía de haberte elegido como compañero de Crew, pero nos hicimos tan unidos, comprendiste mi dolor y mi pasado con mi familia que te convertiste en lo que yo dependía para estar viva y feliz. Admito que lo que me fascino de ti fue tu forma de baile y tu estilo, siempre estabas elegante y aseado, todas las chicas gritaban tu nombre cuando te veían bailar, bueno... eras bastante atractivo, todavía lo eres. La primera vez que te conocí fue cuando te acercaste a mi cuando termine de bailar "Disturbia", me halagaste y me invitaste a salir, yo te había rechazado, desde entonces, comenzamos a estar en los mismos clubs de baile, siempre que me veías bailabas junto a mi, me decías mil halagos y me invitabas a salir, pero siempre te rechace. Quien diría que llegáramos a besarnos e incluso a dormir en la misma cama, quien diría que serias tu el primer hombre con el que compartiría esos hermosos momentos... yo te ame, Angel... pero no estoy segura si ahora podré seguir haciéndolo"

Miss Aubrey: Angel...


	10. Fuerza

Capítulo 10: Fuerza

Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde lo ocurrido con Miss Aubrey y Angel, él ya estaba en Francia y ella ahora estaba en la mansión de su padre, había pedido a la DCI que dejen de hacerse cargo de ella, que seguiría sus tratamientos por su cuenta y que ya no sería Agente. Rasa y Lima intentaron convencerla de que aun podía quedarse, pero ella no quiso. Entrego su traje de la DCI y se marchó. Fue un golpe duro para ambos, era la primera vez que un Agente renunciaba, no esperaban que fuera justamente Miss Aubrey y mucho menos que fuera por una razón tan amarga. Sin embargo, desde entonces, Lima investigo y trabajo arduamente durante las noches para modificar la máquina de la DCI para curar sus lesiones y hacer que pueda recuperarse al 100%.

Ya a las 9:00 p.m., Lima se encontraba en un laboratorio de la DCI, se notaba el cansancio por sus ojeras, pero una gran determinación en sus ojos, sin embargo, el sonido de una taza contra la mesa la hizo salir de su concentración, allí vio a Rasa, que le había traído una taza de café.

Rasa: Te dije que no te esforzaras de mas, Lima.

Lima: No puedo evitarlo, estoy tan cerca de lograrlo. (Bebiendo el café)

Rasa: Yo lo sé, pero hace 2 semanas que estas así, creo que deberías descansar más.

Lima: No te preocupes, Rasa, soy una mujer adulta, si necesito descansar tu sabes que lo haré, yo estoy perfectamente bien.

Rasa: (Suspiro) Como digas, escúchame, ninguno de los agentes ha encontrado nada sobre el virus y ni siquiera ha atacado a comparación de antes, ¿Que deberíamos hacer?

Lima: No debemos bajar la guardia, podría pasar lo mismo que lo que sucedió con el Dr. Tan, así que sigamos según lo acordado, será lo mejor.

Rasa: Esta bien, daré como mucho 1 semana más, y si no sucede nada, les diré que regresen.

Un pequeño silencio quedo en la sala, pero Lima lo rompió.

Lima: Rasa...ya logre hacer que la maquina cure un 70% del cuerpo humano.

Rasa: ¡ESO ES FANTASTICO, LIMA! Debemos decírselo a Aubrey.

Lima: No, aun no, es demasiado pronto.

Rasa: Lima, lograste casi perfeccionar la maquina en 2 semanas de la nada, es algo increíble, realmente te felicito, pero ¿Porque no decirle a Miss Aubrey?

Lima: Porque justamente es "casi" perfecta, no haré que esa pobre chica corra un riesgo tan grande, podría quedar peor que ahora.

Rasa: ...Esta bien, yo lo entiendo... Pero como Líder de la DCI te ordeno que le digas a Miss Aubrey sobre esto y dile que ella va a venir a probarla.

Lima: ¡¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?! Ambos somos fundadores de la DCI, no puedes obligarme.

Rasa: Según lo acordado cuando comencé esta organización dijiste que aceptarías ordenes mías como tu Jefe, así que te ordeno que lo hagas.

Lima: ¡No!

Rasa: ¡Hazlo o te suspenderé temporalmente de la DCI!

Lima: ¡¿Porque estás haciendo esto?!

Rasa: ¡Porque no voy a perder a mis Agentes!, ¡Este lugar es para que ellos estén felices trabajando de lo que adoran hacer!

Por primera vez, Rasa le levantaba la voz a Lima, ambos estaban tensos y estresados, pero no pensaron que uno de ellos sucumbiría y perdería la calma, mucho menos que fuera Rasa. Una rabia y desesperación invadió a ambos, pero Lima no pudo con la raciba mirada que Rasa tenia.

Lima: ...Esta bien, como quieras...llamare a Miss Aubrey.

Lima ofuscada y molesta dejo la habitación, Rasa se sintió mal por haberle hablado así, pero él sabía que Lima hizo lo suficiente, confiaba en su habilidad. Como lider de la DCI no permitiria que todo se viniera abajo.

* * *

Miss Aubrey se encontraba en su enorme habitación, tomando un té y viendo algún que otro programa en la televisión, cuando de repente su celular sonó, sin embargo, no contestaba, ya no lo hacía, temiendo que fue Rasa, o Lima, o incluso Emilia… o incluso Angel…

Lima llamaba a la línea privada de Miss Aubrey, pero solo se escuchó la casilla de mensaje.

"Hola, has contactado la línea privada de Miss Aubrey. Si es Emilia llamando para hacerme una broma de nuevo, NO ES DIVERTIDO. Cualquier otra persona, deje un mensaje detallado".

Lima: Aubrey, soy yo, Lima de la DCI, escúchame... la maquina fue reparada en un 70%, sé que no es 100% y que probablemente no funcione del todo pero es una chance, una oportunidad, puedes elegir rendirte o ser valiente y poner a prueba tu destino... llámame si quieres intentarlo, saludos.

Aubrey nuevamente estaba sola, no tenía ganas de estar con nadie pero al mismo tiempo se preguntaba si a alguien le importaba como estaba ella.

Sintiéndose agotada, trato de dormir, sin embargo, luego de unas 2 horas, el teléfono volvía a sonar, y de nuevo, solo se escuchó la casilla de mensajes.

Rasa: Miss Aubrey, habla Rasa de la DCI, sé que estas ignorando nuestras llamadas desde hace días, pero esta vez es diferente, tienes la oportunidad de seguir adelante, no puedes rendirte de esta manera, Lima lo ha logrado, puede curarte, creo firmemente en ella y sus habilidades, y muy dentro de ti, tú también lo crees, así que será mejor que nos contactes para curarte, tú no puedes rendirte, Aubrey.

Ignorando todo finalmente logro dormir, pero a las 4 de la mañana, alguien llamaba de nuevo.

Oblio: Hola, Aubrey, no hablamos desde lo ocurrido con Emilia, me entere de las repercusiones de la pelea que tuvieron, definitivamente fue algo muy cruel lo que te ha sucedido, pero si algo se bien, es que el dolor no es más que otro nombre para la fuerza de uno mismo. Créeme que la DCI puede curarte, tú no eres una mujer que está destinada a la mediocridad, tú puedes ser mucho más, eres muy inteligente y… muy atractiva, el futuro tiene algo grande en manos para ti, así que debes intentarlo, solo ten fuerza.

Miss Aubrey había dormido bastante mal. Seguía sin responder ni escuchar ningún mensaje, sin embargo, otra llamada más sonó a las 10 a.m.

Angel: Hola, princesa… ¿Cómo estás? Realmente estoy muy preocupado por ti, me ha costado mucho no hablarte, pero simplemente no puedo olvidarte. Mira, la DCI encontró la forma de curarte, esta es tu oportunidad, Miss Aubrey solo quiere lo mejor de lo mejor en esta vida y si quieres tenerlo, debes ser la chica valiente y fuerte que eres ahora mismo. Todo podrá ser igual que siempre, seremos el Lu$h Crew, haremos fiestas en el Yate, iremos a los lugares más exclusivos, pero todo está en ti, mi Preciosa. Yo sé qué harás lo correcto, porque creo en ti, porque te conozco… y porque te amo.

Luego de sus terapias y tratamientos, decidió darse un baño relajante, pero cuando fue a ver la hora en su celular, vio que la última llamada que había recibido era la de Angel, su corazón se detuvo por un momento, entonces allí comenzó a pensar de nuevo en él, en los momentos felices que compartieron, allí su lógica finalmente tomo el control: "He sido una idiota, ¿Por qué alejarme de algo que es esencial en mi vida? …Realmente soy una persona muy débil". Miss Aubrey finalmente empezó a escuchar todos los mensajes que habían en su buzón de voz, estaba tan feliz, todas las llamadas de sus amigos que había recibido la hizo dar una enorme sonrisa, y sobre todo, volver a oír la voz de Angel. Entonces fue hacia la habitación de su padre, donde le contaría lo que tenía pensado hacer, incluso si él se opusiera a que ella probara la máquina, ella lo haría de todas formas.

"Eso es justamente lo que necesitaba, fuerza, gracias a todos por dármela" pensó Miss Aubrey mientras decidida abría la puerta del cuarto de su padre.


	11. Fenix

Capitulo 11: Fenix

Esa tarde en la DCI, Lima estaba descansando, disfrutando de un refresco en la sala principal del cuartel. No hablaba normalmente con Rasa desde que intercambiaron palabras bruscamente, simplemente se limitaban a conversaciones de trabajo. Su celular sonó repentinamente, sacándola de sus pensamientos, era una llamada privada.

Lima: ¿Diga?

Miss Aubrey: Lima, soy yo, escúchame, ire ahora mismo a probar tu maquina.

Lima: ¡¿Estas hablando en serio?! - Dijo poniéndose de pie, todos los agentes internos que estaban allí la miraron extrañados.

Lima decidió ir a su oficina para poder hablar mas tranquilamente con Miss Aubrey.

Lima: ¿Lo dices en serio, Aubrey?

Miss Aubrey: Asi es, he estado como una idiota estos días, ahora que gracias ustedes retome mi cordura, voy a hacer lo que es correcto para mi, mi carrera y por los que me rodean.

Lima: Sabia que lo harías, Aubrey. Te estaré esperando en mi laboratorio, allí esta la maquina, confía en mi, te recuperarás.

Miss Aubrey: Lo se, Lima, eres muy inteligente, no dudo de ti, estoy en camino.

Lima: Hasta luego, haré los preparativos.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Lima salio corriendo de su oficina para ir a su laboratorio, pero se choco bruscamente con Rasa en el camino.

Rasa: Lo siento, ¿Estas bien?

Lima: Si, con permiso.- Dijo tratando de esquivarlo

Rasa: ¿Porque me evades, Lima? Realmente me esta molestando.- Afirmo mientras la tomaba del brazo.

Lima: ¡No,no! ¡No entiendes, ven, sígueme al laboratorio!

Lima tomo a Rasa de la mano y comenzó a correr al laboratorio. Ya dentro de el, Lima comenzó a encender la maquina y estabilizarla.

Rasa: ¿Que haces?

Lima: ¡Miss Aubrey llamo y dijo que vendría a usar la maquina!

Rasa: ¡Eso es fantástico, sabia que lo haría!, ¡No podia esperar menos de ella!, ¿A que hora vendrá?

Lima: Esta en camino, debo hacer los últimos preparativos.

Rasa: Lo entiendo, muy bien, esperare en la entrada principal para traerla.

Lima no le respondía, estaba muy enfocada en la maquina y en los estudios que había hecho respecto a ella, Rasa sonreía mientras se iba de la habitación: "Realmente eres increíble, Lima".

* * *

Miss Aubrey llego, su conductor privado la dejo en la puerta de un gran edificio, pregunto si necesitaba acompañante, pero ella dijo que estaría bien. Usando sus muletas entro al edificio, el escáner la reconoció y la llevo al ultimo piso, allí estaba Rasa esperándola.

Rasa: Buenas tardes, Aubrey, ven, te acompañaré al laboratorio.

Miss Aubrey: Gracias, aprecio mucho la paciencia y ayuda que me han brindado.

Rasa: No te preocupes, en parte esto fue mal premeditado por la DCI, así que debemos hacer lo posible por ayudar a nuestros agentes.

Llegaron a la sala donde estaba Lima...y la maquina. Lima comento los pro y los contras, Miss Aubrey comprendió y aceptó las responsabilidades de lo que fuera a pasar. Entró en la maquina sin emitir ni una palabra y sin mirar atrás.

Lima: Muy bien, Aubrey, mantén los ojos cerrados.

Lima estaba aumentando la energía de la maquina, comenzó a hacer un ruido de sobrecarga, pero siguió adelante. Sacando humo y temblando parecía un seguimiento a la autodestrucción. Aubrey empezó a sentir mucho calor, comenzó a agitarse y a sudar intensamente, pero no dijo nada.

Rasa: Lima, esto no se ve bien.

Lima: Tranquilo, solo unos segundos mas.

Pero la maquina comenzó a subir aun mas la temperatura, Aubrey empezó a sentir quemaduras en sus brazos y piernas, emitiendo unos fuertes quejidos.

Rasa: ¡Denten la maquina, Lima!, ¡Es una orden!

Miss Aubrey: ¡NO!... ¡En ningun momento dije que se detuviera!

Luego de unos minutos, finalmente la maquina se detuvo automáticamente, la puerta se abrió, mucho humo salia de adentro, Miss Aubrey salio... mas hermosa que nunca, estaba perfectamente de pie, sin molestias, ni dolor.

Rasa: ¡Lo lograste, Aubrey, y tu también, lo lograste, Lima. No esperaba menos de ninguna de las dos!

Lima: Gracias, Rasa, me alegro por ti, Aubrey, ¿Te sientes bien?

Miss Aubrey: Me siento perfectamente bien, muchas gracias a ambos, mi padre pagara una fortuna por haberme ayudado. No se como podría agradecerles.

Lima: Bueno, gracias, Aubrey, pero no creo que-

Rasa: Oh cielos, Miss Aubrey, muchas gracias, a la DCI le vendría muy bien una pequeña contribución. (Interrumpiendo a Lima) Sin embargo, Aubrey, ambos estamos algo decepcionados de tu comportamiento, no esperábamos que fueras a tomar un comportamiento dirigido al aislamiento.

Miss Aubrey: Eso es cierto, les debo una gran disculpa por ello, bailar es una de las pocas cosas que realmente amo, me asuste mucho al pensar que podía perderlo todo.

Lima: ...Muy bien, sin embargo, hay otra persona con la cual también deberías pedirle una gran disculpa.

Enseguida Aubrey abrió los ojos, pensó en Angel, necesitaba ir a verlo, pregunto a la DCI si aun podía participar en la misión, Rasa lo pensó detalladamente, decidiendo que si la dejaría ir, pero solo porque necesitan personal. Pero no le dijo que Emilia aun seguía participando, ni toco ningún tema relacionado con ella, Lima lo noto, se preocupo al respecto, si llegaran a encontrarse sin previa advertencia no se podría saber la reacción de ambas. Aubrey llamo a su chófer, iría a preparar las maletas para salir en un vuelo privado a Francia esa misma noche.

Lima: ¡Rasa! ¿Como pudiste permitir que Aubrey fuera a la misión y no decirle de Emilia?, ¡¿Sabes lo que podría pasar?!

Rasa: Tranquila, Lima, no se lo dije por una buena razón, se que parece extraño pero... quiero que analices la sangre de Emilia. ¿Tienes alguna muestra verdad?

Lima: Si, por supuesto que si. ¿Para que examinarla?

Rasa: Tengo el presentimiento de que el comportamiento de Emilia y Aubrey tiene una razón mas allá que sus problemas personales, si encuentras algo inusual, avísame al instante.

Lima: De acuerdo... - Dijo algo confundida

* * *

A las 22:30 p.m, Miss Aubrey partió en un vuelo nocturno hacia Francia, preguntandose como demonios podría darle la cara a Angel después de sus palabras, también comenzó a pensar en si ella nuevamente estaría en una relación o todo volvería a ser como antes, ninguna de las dos opciones parecía tener una solución concreta a todo esto. Sin embargo, ella tenia bien en claro que fuera lo que fuese a suceder tendría que resolverlo frente a frente, sin rodeos, ni superficialidad, todo tendría que ser desde el fondo de su corazón. "Creo que la maldad que tengo me hizo mas cruel de lo que yo podría imaginar, espero que tenga el corazón lo suficientemente fuerte como para no ser una idiota y actuar como una dama, después de todo, el siempre fue un caballero" Pensó Miss Aubrey mientras intentaba dormir.


	12. Reencuentro

Advertencia: (FINALMENTE) Este capitulo contiene escenas sexuales (el proximo va a ver mas todavia) Disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Reencuentro**

El avion de Miss Aubrey había aterrizado, allí eran las 8:45 de la mañana, el paisaje era realmente hermoso. Según la información de la DCI, Angel estaba en el Hotel Devillas del 4 Boulevard Saint-Marcel. Probablemente a esa hora el estaría durmiendo todavía, pero de todas formas tenía que hablar con él. Un chofer la estaba esperando en un Audi R8 Rojo a la salida del Aeropuerto, tenía el uniforme de la DCI, le abrió la puerta y la llevo directamente al hotel. La ciudad estaba preciosa, como siempre. Le recordó cuando era pequeña y paseaba con su madre. El viaje hasta el hotel pasó rápidamente, más de lo que ella esperaba, cuando bajo del coche noto que no había botones, eso era ya un mal presentimiento y también porque había traído 3 maletas completas. Al entrar hablo con el recepcionista, él ya la estaba esperando su llegada ya que la DCI le había dicho previamente.

Recepcionista: Muy bien, Señorita Aubrey, usted estará en la habitación 150, junto con el otro muchacho ya hospedado. Ya casi es la hora del desayuno, puede esperarlo en nuestro comedor.

Miss Aubrey: Gracias, pero preferiría subir en este momento, me urge hablar con él.

Recepcionista: Oh, entiendo, bueno, en ese caso permítame subir su maleta.

Miss Aubrey: De hecho, hay dos más afuera.

Recepcionista: Oh...eh, bueno, permítame ir por ayuda.

Ya subiendo las escaleras, Miss Aubrey y los dos hombres (el otro llamado por el recepcionista) llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, los hombres insistieron en despertar a Angel, pero Miss Aubrey les dio una propina de 100 dólares a cada uno en tal de que bajen, ambos complacidos y felices bajaron al vestíbulo sin problemas.

* * *

Allí quedo ella sola frente la puerta, no lograba moverse, pero no había vuelta atrás, era todo o no era nada, así que toco la puerta impulsivamente. Unos segundos pasaron y no sucedió nada, volvió a tocar ahora más lento y con más fuerza…Nuevamente nada paso: "¡Dios, Angel, deja de dormir como si fueras una piedra! Eso me explica porque siempre eres tan enérgico en los clubs…" pensó Aubrey. Ahora más enojada, cerro sus ojos, puso toda su fuerza en su mano y golpeo la puerta, pero cuando lo hizo sonó diferente, no sonó hueco y no era una superficie dura como la madera era más bien…suave. Cuando abrió los ojos de sorpresa, era el torso de Angel el que había golpeado, estaba sin camisa y completamente despeinado, también se le noto un poco de barba y unas pequeñas ojeras, era extraño e incómodo para Miss Aubrey. Ambos se examinaron con detalle, como si fueran unos completos extraños. Cuando terminaron de examinar sus cuerpos, se miraron a los ojos, mostrando seriedad y sorpresa, pero sintiendo tanto dolor, tanta tristeza, tanta rabia. Había mucho silencio, demasiado para el gusto de ambos ¿Tanto habían cambiado? Casi siempre era un montón de halagos por parte de Angel e invitaciones a lugar y eventos por parte de Aubrey para planear el día. Increíblemente, Aubrey rompió el silencio.

Miss Aubrey: Hola, Angel.

Angel: H-Hola, Aubrey.

Miss Aubrey: ¿Cómo has estado?

Angel: Pues... no me quejo. - Respondiendo lentamente.

Miss Aubrey: …Ya veo, ¿C-como te está yendo en la misión?

Angel: B-bien, supongo.

El silencio volvió, Angel estaba muy cerrado y Aubrey no sabía qué hacer para que el encuentro fluyera. Pero ahora Angel empezaba la charla.

Angel: Oye…Aubrey…

Miss Aubrey: ¿Q-Que? – La voz de Angel sonó muy "encantadora", esto la tomo desprevenida.

Angel: ¿Por qué no te quitas la ropa para mí?

Miss Aubrey: ¡¿Qué?! – Grito impactada.

Angel: Esto es lo que siempre hacemos en mi sueños recuerdas, hoy si voy a darlo todo…. – Guiñando el ojo.

Miss Aubrey: ¡ANGEL, DEJA DE SER UN IDIOTA, ESTO NO ES UN SUEÑO!

Angel: Un momento… ¡¿A-A-AUBREY?! Digo… ¡¿M-MISS AUBREY?!...- Grito asustado y tartamudo.

Miss Aubrey: ¡SI! ¡ERES REALMENTE UN PERVERTIDO! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS SUEÑAS CONMIGO?!

Angel: ¡¿Aubrey?!

Miss Aubrey: ¡Si, Angel, soy yo, Aubrey, Miss Aubrey! ¡Ya reacciona!

Angel: …Aubrey…. ¿Mi Princesa?

Miss Aubrey: ...Si, Angel.- Sonriendo.

Esa sonrisa, tan prepotente, hermosa y dulce… era de ella, era de su Princesa. Entonces allí Angel la abrazo, tuvo que sentir que era real y no una ilusión, sintió ese perfume, ese calor, tan de ella, tan Miss Aubrey. La atrapo en sus brazos, un brazo en su espalda y el otro aferrando su cabeza a su pecho, para tenerma mas cerca que nunca. Aubrey se sorprendio, ella tambien sintio de golpe el aroma y calor de Angel, tan agradable como siempre, ella tambien le respondio el abrazo, se aferro a el intensamente. Estubieron asi mucho tiempo, sintiendose de nuevo, volvieron a mirarse, se miraban encantados y felices.

Angel: Princesa... puedes caminar... estoy tan feliz por ti... -Dijo emocionado.

Miss Aubrey: Gracias, Angel, yo tambien lo estoy.

Angel: Ven, entra.

Miss Aubrey entro y se saco el abrigo, lo coloco en el borde de una silla que vio en el centro de la habitacion frente a una mesita de te, Angel agarro sus maletas y las coloco junto a la cama.

Miss Aubrey: Angel, ¿Podrias poner traba en la puerta, por favor?

Angel: Muy bien.

Angel se coloco una camisa que estaba tirada en el suelo y se sento en una silla frente a Audrey, ahora otra vez volvia a estar todo tenso. Tendrian que hablar de lo que habia sucedido.

Angel: ...Aubrey, veras yo creo que-

Recepcionista: ¡HORA DEL DESAYUNO! - Interrumpiendo.

Miss Aubrey: ¡Grrrr!...- Gruño- ¿PODRIA VOLVER MAS TARDE?

Recepcionista: ¡No, lo lamento, Señorita! ¡Son las reglas!

Miss Aubrey: ¡ESTO ES LO QUE PASA CUANDO VIENES A UN HOTEL DE SEGUNDA! ¡VAMONOS, ANGEL! ¡PONTE A EMPACAR!

Angel: ¡P-Pero, Princesa! ¿A donde vamos?

Miss Aubrey: ¡Iremos a un hotel de verdad! Yo me encargo de este perdedor.

Aubrey abrio la puerta y le dio en mano al recepcionista 300 dolares: "Dejenos 30 minutos mas" y cerro la puerta bruscamente, otra vez, sin objetar, se retiro. Mientras Angel empacaba, Aubrey hizo una llamada hablando perfectamente frances, seguramente haria una reservacion en un hotel lujoso. Angel termino y Aubrey tambien, ambos bajaron con las maletas, Aubrey le explico todo al recepcionista y se fueron. Rapidamente consiguieron un taxi, ella le dijo la direccion del lugar en frances.

Angel: Princesa, no se si eso era necesario.

Miss Aubrey: Angel... si queremos hablar, tiene que ser en un ambito lo mas tranquilo posible, donde nadie nos moleste, tenemos mucho de que hablar y lo sabes.

Angel: ...Si, es verdad. Pero no se si la DCI estara de acuerdo en este cambio de hotel.

Miss Aubrey: No te preocupes, esto va por mi cuenta.

* * *

Llegaron al nuevo y lujoso Hotel, no era nada mas y nada menos que el famoso "Hotel Collectionneur Arc de Triomphe", solo una noche alli costaba 6.000 Euros. Un botones los recibio cordialmente, besando suavemente la mano de la preciosa Miss entrar los llevaron a su habitacion, lo bueno de alli es que ellos pueden pedir servicio a la habitacion a cualquier hora o si bien podian ellos mismos bajar al comedor y elejir que comer, no habia reglas de horario. Ya estando solos, esta vez Angel le dio una propina de tan solo 50$ al botones: "Si quieres mas propina, no jueges a ser un galante" y le cerro la puerta en el rostro.

Sin embargo, no desempacaron, ahora tenian 3 habitaciones a su disposicion, el salon con una pantalla de plasma, un hermoso baño con un gran jacuzzi y tambien una buena ducha y una suave y comoda cama matrimonial. Angel se sorprendio al verla, penso que pediria camas separadas.

Aubrey se sento en el sofa de la sala, miro a Angel en señal de que se siente junto a ella. Una calma invadia en momento, pero Aubrey no le haria perder su tiempo a Angel.

Miss Aubrey: Mira, Angel... he pasado por miles de emociones estas semanas que nunca antes en toda mi vida. Tome pesimas deciciones, tuve una actitud patetica y no fui quien realmente soy. Te debo una disculpa... por todo...Perdoname, Angel. Se que nada de esto ignorara el hecho de todo lo que te dije y te he hecho sufrir, pero por lo menos quiero que me digas si aunque sea podemos ser... amigos.

Angel: ...Me senti muy mal cuando nos separamos todo este tiempo, nunca antes lo habiamos hecho desde que formamos el Lu$h. Me senti muy molesto, pero no solo por lo que dijiste, sino porque fui completamente inutil, no hice nada realmente util para ti. Yo te perdono, Aubrey, no te preocupes por eso. Yo sabia que no te rendirias, que esa pasion en ti volveria. Solo que... ¿Que sucedera con... lo que eramos nosotros? ¿Con esa nueva relacion que apenas disfrutamos?. Perdoname a mi pero no quiero que eso quede en el olvido.

Miss Aubrey: ...Yo lo se, Angel, sabia que me dirias eso...En tu rostro puedo ver que no estas satisfecho... y estas en todo tu derecho de no estarlo, tambien que quieras respuestas...¿Pero que es lo que realmente quieres de mi para que vuelva a hacerte sentir feliz y que confies en mi?

Angel: ...Hay algo que debo hacer, pero necesito que estes completamente dispuesta a dejarme tomar el control de ello.

Aubrey: Esta bien, haz lo que tengas que hacer. - Le sorprendio escuchar eso por parte de Angel, ya que era ella la que siempre era la lider de ambos.

Angel la beso de la nada de forma brusca, parecia mas bien con odio y con enojo. Aubrey comenzo a sentir un dolor en los labios, intento apartarlo, pero el sujeto sus manos.

Angel: Escuchame... dejame esto a mi.

Miss Aubrey: Pero-

Angel otra vez empezo a besarla, ahora su lengua queria invadir por completo su boca, Aubrey en un trance de extasis y molestia no sabia si resistirse o dejar que todo fluyera. Pero ahora la cosa cambiaba, Angel comenzo a sacarle el suerter y empezo a besarle el estomago. Aubrey comenzo a aumentar su respiracion, cuando se lo saco, pudo ver un sosten blanco, de buena lenceria, probablemente de Victoria's Secret, se podia ver y contemplar una perfecta Copa D. Comenzo a apretarlos por encima del brasier, Aubrey no emitia sonido, no observaba y estaba completamente roja, seguramente trataba de mantener la compostura. Sus lenguas volvian a encontrarse, aprobechando esto Angel coloco una mano bajo la espalda de la hermosa chica y le desabrocho el brasier, pero cuando se lo quito ella se cubrio.

Angel: Princesa, dije que me dejaras esto a mi, ¿Acaso no te gusta?

Miss Aubrey: ...S-Si. Es solo que ... nunca espere que... me verias asi.

Angel: Creeme, quiero ver aun mucho mas.- Sujetando el brazo con el que Aubrey se cubria - Quiero verlas...

Aubrey completamente roja volteo la mirada mientras Angel contemplaba sus blanquecinos y bien formados pechos, eran mas grandes de lo que penso, sin aguantar mas se lanzo sobre ellos, apretandolos y lamiendolos como si fueran de caramelo, fue ahi donde Aubrey empezo a hacer quejidos, esa hermosa expresion era tan estimulante, algo que siempre Angel deseo escuchar de su hermosa Princesa. Ahora mas brusco empezo a morder levemente sus pezones, sin dejar de apretarlos, Aubrey parecia que iva a enloquecer pronto.

Angel: Son tan suaves y adictivas... Me encantan, mi Princesa.

Ahora con mas perversion, Angel bajo su mano hasta el pantalon y empezo a desabotonarlo. Aubrey se estaba poniendo ahora aun mas nerviosa. Comenzo a tocarla por encima de la ropa interior, pero remarcando una y otra vez el clitoris, Aubrey apretaba su boca para no gemir, por alguna razon parecia no querer hacerlo. Angel se detuvo, se quito la camisa y se miraron intensamente. Varios segundos pasaron, mientras el la veia alli en el sofa semidesnuda, si su cuerpo ya de por si era como el de una Diosa, imaginense verla al desnudo. Tentado por ello, comenzo a sacarle el pantalon, dejandola en unas bragas blancas, definitivamente el blanco resaltaba sus ojos y su hermoso cabello de fuego.

Angel comenzo a bajar hasta su ropa interior, ahora Aubrey estaba un poco en panico, con ningun otro hombre que habia intimado lo habia dejado hacer tal cosa, ya que ella era muy quiquillosa con lo que queria en estas situaciones, pero ahora Angel tenia el control. Entonces comenzo a pasar su boca por encima de la ropa interior, mordiendola suavemente repetidasveces, finalmente Aubrey dio un pequeño gemido, esto exitó aun mas a Angel, haciendo que comienze a bajarle la ropa interior. Pero casi a punto de sacarsela, Aubrey lo detuvo.

Miss Aubrey: ¡Angel! ¡No!

Angel: ...Princesa... no aguanto mas... y se que tu cuerpo es tan perfecto y exitante...No puedo parar de tocarlo...

Miss Aubrey: Angel...n-no digas esas cosas... - Dijo nerviosa.

Angel queria quitarle las bragas, pero ella no. Ambos opusieron fuerza, Aubrey no creia que Angel fuera asi de brusco en esas situaciones, penso que le haria caso y la dejaria, pero eso no iva a pasar. Increiblemente, Angel hizo algo inesperado... enojado por el comportamiento de Aubrey le rompio con ambas manos la ropa interior, dejando a la vista su sexo.


	13. Amor

**Advertencia: Este capitulo tiene escenas sexuales mas fuertes que las anteriores! Disfrutenlas! ;D**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Amor**

Aubrey estaba completamente roja y nerviosa como nunca antes, no podía creer lo que Angel había hecho, era impropio de él. Enojada quiso empujarlo para poder buscar ropa, pero él no se inmutaba en lo más mínimo. Aún más tentado por su reacción, se colocó sobre ella comenzando a lamerla, lentamente su cuello, intensamente sus pechos, golosamente en su estómago, hasta llegar a su intimidad…

Miss Aubrey: ¡No, espera!

Angel: Lo lamento Princesa, ya me cansé de esperar.

Angel comenzo a lamer, con delicadeza pero a la vez probocandola, Aubrey intento alejarse pero la tomo fuertemente de las piernas, incluso la forzo a abrirlas mas.

Miss Aubrey: ¡A-Angel! ¡Ahh! ¡Basta!

Ahora aun mas tentado, comenzo a lamer con mas profundidad, sintiendo el ligero sabor de sus jugos. Era dulce, eso es debido a que Miss Aubrey bebe y come mas cosas dulces durante el dia que saladas. Era tan delicioso, todo en ella siempre era tan perfecto.

Angel: Tienes un sabor delicioso, no puedo parar de saborearte.

Miss Aubrey: ¡E-eres tan pervertido! ¡Ahh! ¡Dejame!

Angel: Estos jugos tuyos son la prueba de que esto te esta encantando- Mirandola- ..Pero esto te va a gustar aun más...

Angel metio su lengua dentro de ella, esto provoco que Aubrey gritara del placer. Jugueteando la hacia gemir una y otra vez a su Princesa, era musica para sus oidos. Aubrey tuvo que reconocer que el era bueno, muy bueno haciendola sentir placer, pero como toda orgullosa, no queria demostrar mucho, aunque parecia que ya no estaba resistiendo. Se alejo de ella, relamiendo sus labios y sonriendole prepotentemente, Aubrey respirando de alivio lo miro molesta "¿Quien demonios se cree ahora?" penso. Pero todo pensamiento se corto cuando Angel se quito los pantalones, dejando a la vista un boxer negro conteniendo una gran ereccion.

Angel: ...Te ves tentada... mi Princesa.

Miss Aubrey: Callate... eres un pervertido...ya terminemos esto...llego muy lejos- Intentando agarrar su sueter.

Pero Angel la agarro del brazo, ambos forcejearon en vano. La levanto del sofa y la llevo hasta la cama, Aubrey intento zafarse pero no con tanto entusiasmo, parecia que queria ver a donde llegaria todo esto.

* * *

Ahora con ambos en la cama la cosa parecia ser mas seria, Angel comenzo a quitarse el boxer, Aubrey volteo su rostro a otra direccion.

Angel: ¿Nerviosa? Princesa

Miss Aubrey: T-tonterias, Angel. Es solo que... no quiero ver.

Angel: ¿Por que? ¿Es mucho para ti?

Miss Aubrey: ¡Oye!

Enojada por lo que le dijo lo miro ofuscada, pero alli vio el miembro de Angel. Y... si... era grande, mas de lo que ella penso que seria. Se encogio en hombros y se puso tan roja como un tomate.

Angel: Sabes, Princesa, en estas situaciones eres mas tierna de lo que pense que serias, eres como un niña... pero no te voy a tener compacion por ello.

"¿Que demonios le pasa a Angel" Penso Aubrey, era tan confiado y arrogante, asi no era el, al menos la parte que ella conocia. Pero ella sabia de la reputacion de mujeriego que el tenia, por lo cual tiene sentido que sea tan bueno en lo que hace, y por otro lado, Angel sabia que Aubrey no era una cualquiera, por lo cual pocos hombres intimaron con ella, ya que ella es como una joya, una reina, una diosa, no cualquiera estaba a su alcanze, por eso la poca experiencia en el campo por parte de su Princesa.

* * *

Angel comenzo a acercarse, la tomo por el rostro y la beso, ahora con mas calma, ella (increiblemente) le respondio con cierta ternura. Pero duro poco esa ternura, ya que el comenzo a morderle los labios de forma juguetona, Aubrey parecia entrar en desesperacion por no poder sentir la boca de lo tomo del rostro y comenzaron a besarse de una forma lujuriosa, sus lenguas se sentian como nunca antes, parecia que Angel era mas salvaje que nunca con su boca y Aubrey estaba perdiendo su toque de ser la "dama" en esta situacion. Tan despistada por lo sucedido, Angel aprobecho y empezo a rozar la punta de su miembro contra la humeda intimidad de su Princesa, esto hizo que Aubrey empezara a perder la cordura. Era tan exitante, era estar tan lejos y tan cerca de un placer inexplicable. Ambos comenzaron a gruñir, aguantando miserablemente la tentacion.

Angel: ¿Quieres sentirlo? - Sonriendo prepotente.

Miss Aubrey: (Mirandolo enojada)

Angel: ¿Quieres que nos amemos, Aubrey?... - Pregunto serio.

Miss Aubrey: ...S-Si... - Dijo en voz baja.

Angel: No puedo escucharte.

Miss Aubrey: Si, quiero.

Entonces Angel comenzo a presionar su miembro contra ella, la temperatura corporal de ambos aumento al instante. Finalmente entro en ella, ambos realizaron un suspiro de placer.

Los ojos de Aubrey se abrieron, mientras que Angel los cerro, finalmente estaban unidos, era un sentimiento de perfeccion y felicidad absoluta, acompañado con un placer y una lujuria indescriptible. Aubrey comenzo a abrazarlo fuertemente para que esta mas adentro de ella, el comenzo a moverse lentamente y con delicadeza por sin compacion alguna comenzo a moverse con un ritmo brusco, esto hizo que Aubrey comenzara a gemir desesperadamente, como nunca antes en su vida. Mientras la embestia una y otra vez, Aubrey para expresar el placer comenzo a rasguñar su espalda, esto lo enloquecio, la tomo por las piernas y la hizo separarlas mas. Las embestidas se hicieron increiblemente fuertes y profundas, la cama comenzo a chocar la pared constantemente. Aubrey comenzo a sentir algo de dolor, no estaba acostumbrar a la forma bruta de Angel de hacer el amor.

Miss Aubrey: ¡A-Angel ¿P-podrias ser mas delicado?

Angel: ¡No!

Miss Aubrey: ¿P-pero porque? S-siento dolor.

Angel: Yo tambien senti dolor... y no parecio importarte... ahora es momento de que estemos finalmente a mano.

Miss Aubrey: ¡P-pero-!

Angel: ¡Ahora tu vas a aceptar lo que yo haga!

El ritmo se intensifico, se hizo mas candente y pervertido. Angel la tomo de las manos y se acerco a su oido, empezando a susurrarle.

Angel: Quiero que digas que me amas...

Miss Aubrey: ¡Angel, asi no eres tu, basta! (Gritandole)

Angel: Dimelo, ¿Que no te gusta sentirla una y otra vez?

Miss Aubrey: ... (Conteniendose)

Angel: Di que me amas, Aubrey...

Miss Aubrey: Y-yo... te amo Angel.

Angel: Muy bien... Ahora gritalo...

Miss Aubrey comenzo a sentirlo... estaba tan cerca del orgasmo, empezo a retorsese bajo el cuerpo de Angel, una pequeña capa de sudor hacia que el roze sea muy estimulante, Angel estaba enloquesido, mas por como los pechos de Aubrey subian y bajaban tan perfectamente por los bruscos movimientos.

Aubrey comenzo a gritar constantemente y Angel a respirar muy agitado, ambos estaban por llegar al maximo extasis, pero Angel queria mas.

Angel: ¡Grita que me amas!

Miss Aubrey: ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡No!

Angel: Si puedes gritar como una perra, entonces grita que me amas.

Miss Aubrey: ¡Eres un-!

Angel: (La beso apasionadamente para callarla) ¡Gritalo! ¡Grita para mi!

Miss Aubrey: ¡Ah! ¡Angel, estoy cerca!

Angel: ¡Dimelo, dimelo! (Mirandola seriamente)

Miss Aubrey: ¡T-te amo, Angel!

Miss Aubrey grito salvajemente, llegando al orgasmo, al maximo extasis, al su lado, Angel luego de unos segundos tambien llego, pero salio rapidamente ya que no estaban usando proteccion. Ambos quedaron muertos en la cama, sudando y respirando aliviadamente. El la abrazo con fuerza, Aubrey se lo respondio con las pocas fuerzas que tuvo. Ambos se sentian aliviados y en paz, parecia que sus cuerpos habian resuelto los problemas que ambos tenian en sus mentes. Se miraron dulcemente, compartiendo una pequeña embargo, la seriedad volvio, se besaron de una forma tan sencilla y dulce, demostrando una fase de ellos tan inocente que nunca se le revelo a ninguna otra persona.

* * *

Era el beso mas inocente que habian tenido, no podian comprender como ese beso tan patetico a comparacion de todo lo que habia pasado podia ser la mayor justificacion de amor, comprencion y union entre ellos. Alli se percataron de algo, lo de ellos no era solo jugar al "Don Juan" y ser una "Diva intocable"... lo de ellos era amor.


End file.
